BFF: Missing Scenes (Summer & School)
by Faberrittana99-03
Summary: This is where the missing scenes from the summer and school months for BFF are. Start of school one year (September), to end of summer the next year (August). Send in your prompts or what chapter you want extended from BFF! Chapters that coordinate with BFF will be in the AN. Rated K with a few exceptions; will be mentioned with warnings at beginning of appropriate chapters. R/R!
1. The Buttrfly Necklace

**This one is about JJ and Emily's famous butterfly necklaces.**

* * *

 **JJ: 5 years old.**  
 **Emily: 11 years old.  
Rosaline: 12 years old.  
Elijah: 14 years old.**

* * *

 **Caleb and Maria**

 **Kayleigh: 7 years old.**

 **Rayleigh: 7 years old.**

* * *

 **Jack and Amber**

 **Madeleine: 12 years old.**

 **Breanna: 4 years old.**

 **Elena: 4 years old.**

* * *

 **The Butterfly Necklace**

* * *

 **Thursday, July 11th, 1990. Around noon.**

"Hey, baby doll, it's getting close to your nap time." Sandy tells her.

"I don't wanna take a nap, Momma."

"I know you don't, but little girls need their rest."

"Jenny, sweetheat, go lay down and I will still be here when you get up. Okay?" Emily says.

"Will you come with me, Emmy?" JJ asks tiredly.

"No, not today. But I can sing you our song and stay with you till you fall asleep. Is that a deal?"

"Okay."

Emily picks the sleepy soon-to-be first grader up and takes her upstairs. She lays JJ down, and then climbs in beside her.

"All right, butterfly, get cozy and I'll start." JJ curls up beside her.

 ** _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_**

Once JJ is asleep, Emily covers her up and goes downstairs.

Emily and Rosa lay on the couch in the living room watching a scary movie. Sandy and Michael have left to go to the grocery store and Elijah is at a friend's house. Once the movie is over, it is nearing four o'clock. Emily and Rosa go to the kitchen for a snack and then wait for JJ to get up.

The sleepy blonde walks into the kitchen and climbs into Emily's lap.

"Hey, butterfly. What's wrong?"

"Nothin' Can you make me a snack, too?" JJ asks.

"Sure, I can. What would you like?"

"Grilled cheese, please." Emily lets the younger girl up and goes to get the bread, butter, and cheese out. "Where's Momma and Daddy?"

"They went to town for a few hours. Emily is going to help me watch you because they won't be back for a while."

"Can we watch a movie after I eat, Emmy?"

"Sure we can. Go pick one out and I'll have this done by the time you get back." JJ runs upstairs and over to her bookcase. She picks out her new Scooby-Doo movie and goes back downstairs.

"Here you go, butterfly. A grilled cheese and a cold glass of milk." She sits the plate and cup in front of the younger girl.

Once JJ is done eating, the three go back to the living room and pop in the movie. It's an hour and a half long, and by the end it's getting close to six o'clock.

"Can we watch another, please?" JJ begs.

"One more, then its bath time. After that it will be bedtime." Emily tells her.

"Aww, do I hafta go to bed?"

"Yes, ma'am. Tomorrow is your birthday and you are going to have a very, very long day."

"I'm going to be six years old tomorrow, Emmy!" JJ says excitedly.

"I know you are, butterfly. You are growing up so fast; you were just a baby when we first met."

JJ scrunches up her nose. "I wasn't a baby, Emmy! I was a big girl! I was a big kindergartener!"

"Oh, that's right. Well, you were still really young and could be still be considered a baby." Emily says, teasing the young girl.

"I was not a baby, Em'ly!" JJ yells.

Emily frowns and moves the girl to her lap. "I know sweetheart. I was just teasing you. I'm sorry if I upset you, butterfly."

JJ leans back in Emily's arms and rests her head on her shoulder. "That's okay, Emmy. But I don't like being called a baby."

"Oh, okay. I won't do it anymore. Does that mean I can't call you my baby girl anymore either?"

"No! I wanna be your baby girl, Emmy, and your little butterfly."

"You'll always be my butterfly, honey, and you can be my baby girl as long as you want. Okay?"

"Okay."

"All right. Now, go pick out another movie so we can watch it and then I'll give you a bath." JJ goes back upstairs and picks another movie out. After the three are done, Emily takes JJ upstairs to get a bath.

"I'm going to run her a bath and then I need to go home, okay Rosa? I still have to wrap her presents." Rosa nods and turns back to the TV.

Upstairs, Emily turns the water on and pours some bubble bath in the water.

JJ walks in with her pjs and her housecoat on. "Okay, butterfly, come get in. Listen, Rosa is going to be downstairs so just yell for her if you need her, okay?"

"What about you?"

"I have to head home, sweetie. I need to wrap you presents and then get in bed."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't be sad, butterfly. You can call me as soon as you get up in the morning, and then I'll come over. That way we spend the morning doing whatever you want before your party, okay?"

"Can we make Frwench toast together?" JJ's eyes light up.

"Sure! If you want to wait until I get here to eat, then we can do that. Just tell your mommy so she doesn't make it for you, all right?"

"Okay! Goodnight, Emmy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. Goodnight." Emily kisses the younger girl on the forehead and then leaves to go home.

* * *

 **The next morning. July 12th, 1990.**

Early the next morning, Emily wakes up. She takes a shower, changes clothes and then calls Mrs. Jareau to see if JJ is up yet. She isn't so Emily decides to go over to surprise her.

Emily goes over and waits in the kitchen for the younger girl to come in. 10 minutes later, JJ comes running downstairs.

"Emmy, you're here!"

"Hey, butterfly, of course I am. Happy birthday! Do you wanna get started on you special breakfast now?"

"Yeah!" After JJ helps Emily fix the French toast, they eat and then spend the morning watching TV. Around two o'clock JJ's cousins arrive at her house.

"Hi, Jenny!" Breanna shouts as she runs into the kitchen. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Brea! Where's 'Lena and Maddie?" She asks about her other cousins.

"Elena is with our mommy and cousin Maddie is outside. She said a mean word to cousin Kay." JJ scrunches up her nose. She had hoped her cousin Maddie would still be nice to her even though she's now a teenager.

"Hi, Emily! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Brea says.

"I know! The last time I saw you was all the way at Christmas time."

"Do you wanna play outside in the pool, Em?" Brea asks.

"Sure, let's go change and then we can go. But we will have to stay in the shallow end because I am not old enough to watch both of you." The three change and go outside. Brea and JJ stay on the edge of the pool while Emily dives in the deep end. Michael comes out and they get in.

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside w/Madeleine and her parents.**

"Maddie, can you help me undo my seatbelt, please?" Rayleigh asks. Madeleine huffs and puts the thing keeping her occupied and undoes it.

"Thank you!" Ray-Ray says. Then she opens the door, ignoring Maddie's mumbled, 'Whatever.'

"Maddie, will you play with us at JJ's party?" Rayleigh's twin sister, Kayleigh, asks.

"No." Madeleine says simple.

"Aw, why not?" The six year old whines.

"Because I don't like playing with crybabies and that's all you are. You whine every time you don't get your way."

Kayleigh gasps and she immediately turns to Amber. "Momma, sissy called me a bad word!"

"I know sweetie. I heard. Don't think you are getting away with that Madeleine Christina. This is your cousin's birthday and you are to be on your best behavior. Is that clear?"

"And what is I don't?" The teen sasses back.

"Then you can forget about going to the lake with Nana and Grandpa." Amber says back knowing Maddie has been looking forward to that all month.

* * *

After playing for about 15 minutes, in the pool with her cousins, JJ's friends start to arrive. Michael, James and Jack start the grill for hamburgers and hot dogs while Amber and Sandy make the kool-aid. Orange, Grape, and Fruit punch are the flavors.

After lunch is over with, it's time for presents. Then the kids will rest and have cake and ice cream.

JJ gathers around the picnic table and begins to open her presents. First is one from El and Brea.

"It's Barbie and Ken! Momma, look!" JJ shouts excitedly.

Next, is a present from Kay and Ray-Ray. They get her a pink and purple princess shirt, blue jean shorts, and purple flip flops to wear as an outfit. Amber and Jack get her some clothes too.

Sandy and Michael get her a Snow White movie, Caleb and Maria get her a Cinderella movie, and Madeleine gets her a Sleeping Beauty movie because hers are all completely worn out.

Finally, it gets to Emily. She hands her a present and then pulls her into her lap.

JJ opens it and her eyes light up. "Emmy, you got me a butterfly necklace!"

"I did, sweetheart. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it! Momma, Daddy, look! Emmy got me a butterfly necklace!"

JJ goes around showing her friends and family. "Emmy, can you put it on me?" JJ turns around and hands the necklace to Emily.

"Sure baby. Hold your pigtails up." JJ grabs her French braids and holds them up. Emily snaps the necklace in place.

"Happy birthday, baby girl."

"Thank you, Emmy."

"Em, I have something for you too. Once I found out you were getting her that necklace, I went out and got you this." James holds up a box similarly-shaped to the one JJ got. "Lady bug, is it okay if Emily opens a present too?"

"Yeah! I wanna see what she got!" JJ says intrigued. Emily opens the box and pulls out an identical butterfly necklace to JJ's. But while JJ's is blue and green, Emily's is red and orange.

"Ohh, Emmy you got a butterfly necklace too!"

"I did and I am going to wear it every day, princess. Thank you, Dad."

After JJ opens all her presents, the kids move inside and down to the cool basement. JJ puts in The Little Mermaid and after Emily French braids Brea, Kay, and JJ's friends' hair, the little kids all fall asleep while watching the movie. Her party ends up turning into one big sleepover while the parents all run home to get changes of clothes.

* * *

 **Well, here it is! The beginning of JJ and Emily's butterfly necklaces. Leave me reviews and requests! I'm only starting out with a few ideas.**


	2. Hostpital Trip cont

**Updated: July 22, 2016.**

 **This is basically just right after JJ and Emily go upstairs. It will have a brief moment with Emily and her mother.**

 **Just a couple of things. One, this is going to have a brief moment with Emily and her mother, and two JJ broke her arm around 11 in the morning, they got home from the hospital around noon, her Emily sleep for 45 minutes, and then the rest happens after that.**

 **Okay, so I don't really hate JJ, I promise. But she is going to have trouble with Maddie in this chapter. Really, what it is, is that I want her to be a really troubled child. Being a bully to her younger siblings/cousins, acting out, etc.**

 **(P.S. JJ broke her right arm.)**

* * *

 **Maria and Caleb**

 **Kayleigh: 7 years old.**

 **Rayleigh: 7 years old.**

* * *

 **Amber and Jack**

 **Madeleine: 12 years old.**

 **Breanna: 6 years old.**

 **Elena: 6 years old.**

* * *

 **JJ: 5 years old.**

 **Emily: 11 years old.**

* * *

 **June 12th, 1990. 5:45 p.m. General P.O.V.**

"Jenny, baby, you need to close your eyes. I know that medicine is making you sleepy."

"I don' want you to leave, Emmy." The sleepy five-year-old whispers.

"I'm not going to, sweetheart. Just close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Do you prwomise?"

"I promise, baby girl." The little nods and then curls up against Emily with a pillow resting across her stomach to lay her arm on.

Emily drifts off to sleep and stays that way for about an hour before Sandy comes up to wake her.

"Emily, dear," She whispers. "Your mother called. She needs you to come home."

"I can't go home, Sandy. I promised JJ I would be here when she wakes up."

"Go on home, Emily. I'll explain to JJ what happened. Maybe you'll be able to come back later."

Emily gently moves the young girl out from under her and grabs her shoes. She runs home to find her mother waiting for her in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Emily's house.**

"Emily, there you are. Come, sit. I have something to discuss with you." Emily sits at the counter and her mother continues to look at her planner. Finally, Emily gets fed-up with waiting and sighs.

"Mother, if you only called me over so I could watch you stare at that, then I am just going to leave and go back to Jennifer's house."

Elizabeth places the planner on the counter and looks back at Emily. "Emily, dear, I am going to a dinner with a few of my colleagues and need you to accompany me. Please go shower and put on the outfit Lynn has placed on your bed." She then goes back to her planner.

Emily sighs and rolls her eyes. Of course, the only reason Elizabeth called her over was to drag her out again. She huffs and stands up crossing her arms over her chest.

"No." She says simply.

Elizabeth glances up and raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said 'no'."

"And what, do tell, gives you the right to speak to me this way and disrespect me?"

Emily laughs dryly and nods. "Oh, you wanna talk about disrespect? Well, let's talk about the fact that all you have to with me anymore is to only tell me you are dragging me along on these boring, stupid lunches and dinners. Where we only talk about what I am going to do when I graduate. What college I am going to, what business I am going to do."

"Or how about the fact that the last time you tucked me in at night, made sure I was fed before going to bed, or even said 'I love you, Emily' was when I was, what? Five years old?" Emily nods like that is true.

"I was five years old, Mother! That was the last time you told me you loved me, or asked if I was alright because I was acting weird, or, hell, even made me soup when I had the stomach bug! As soon as I was able to get dressed completely by myself, you stopped being here at night; you stopped coming to my school plays, stopped being here for my birthdays. You have missed your _own daughter's_ _birthday_ for three years in a row, Mother!"

"I have grown up around Lynn. She's been more of a mom to me than you have! She takes care of me. She feeds me. She asks if I'm feeling all right when I am acting weird. So, if you want to talk about me disrespecting you, maybe you should ask yourself if you really deserved my respect, because as far as I can see, you haven't been around enough to have earned it." Emily turns and gets as far as the kitchen door before Elizabeth's voice stops her.

"Don't think I won't be having a talk with your Father about you giving me an attitude today, because I will. Now, go get your shower. Your little tirade has put us behind schedule. You only have about half an hour to get ready."

Emily rolls her eyes for what has to be the fifth time since she arrived at her house. "No, Mother, I don't have any doubt that you will talk to Daddy about this. Thing is though, he agrees with me. And no, in case you didn't understand, I will not be going to lunch with you. In fact, I am going back to Jennifer's and I am going to spend the night. She broke her arm today, and probably needs me more than I am needed for this lunch."

"That little brat needs to have a strict talking to if she is the one that is making you act this way."

Emily scoffs, her protective side that has only developed since meeting JJ coming out strong. "Listen here, Mother. JJ is anything _but_ a brat. And she is not the only that is bringing this side of me out. _You are._ You always have, I just haven't actually showed it till now." Emily leaves then, stopping to talk to Lynn who is waiting outside the kitchen door.

"Nice going, Emily." Lynn whispers to her. "I have wanted to do that myself, and have always hated how she treated you. Listen, you keep that baby girl of yours close, and tell her Miss Lynn says to get that arm healed up quick so she can come see me."

"I will, Lynn. Thank you." Emily runs upstairs and grabs a backpack. She throws in some pjs, her brush, and a school outfit for tomorrow. Her spare toothbrush is already at the young blonde's house. She grabs her shirt that JJ always wears where it lays on her dresser and puts it in the bad. Lynn has learned to put it on top of the dresser, instead of inside, where JJ can always find it. Then she leaves the house and runs back over to JJ's

 **(Bam! There it is, Emily has finally told her mother off.)**

* * *

 **Back at JJ's house. Around :30 p.m.**

When Emily arrives back at JJ's house and enters through the kitchen, she sees JJ with her mom.

She's sitting at the table and looks to be crying while Sandy gets some water and her pain medication.

"Emmy, you promised." The little girl says as Emily moves a chair closer and lifts the younger girl into her lap.

"I know I did, butterfly, and I am so, so sorry. But my mother called and told me to come home." She runs a hand through JJ's curls.

"Why did she tell you that?"

"Because she wanted me to go to dinner with her and a colleague."

JJ sniffles and buries her face in Emily's shoulder. "Do you hafta go?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere, baby girl. I told her, among other things, that you needed me to be here."

"Do you really promise this time?"

"Yes, I really promise this time, baby. I brought some clothes so I can spend the night."

"Okay." Sandy comes over then and hands JJ Emily the chewable pain pill that she gives to JJ.

"Here, take this, butterfly and it will help your arm feel better." JJ takes it and chews it up drinking the water through the straw in the cup Sandy holds out for her.

"Hey, baby? Guess who's coming to see you." Sandy says.

"Who, Momma?"

"Uncle Caleb and Aunt Maria are brining Cousin Kay and Ray-Ray. And then Uncle Jack and Aunt Amber are bringing cousins Maddie, Brea and 'Lena."

"Yay!" JJ cheers. Just then, the doorbell rings and Sandy goes to let everyone in.

JJ receives 'Get Well Soon' balloons and cards from everyone. She also gets M&Ms, a new princess coloring book and markers, and some Sour Patch Kids candy.

After a while, Emily and all the kids go downstairs. She puts The Little Mermaid in. Then, she goes upstairs to ask Sandy to make some popcorn.

While she is gone, the two sets of twins use that time to write their signatures on JJ's cast.

After they do that, Madeleine comes over to her.

"What do you want, Maddie. I don't wanna talk to you."

"Oh, why not?" Madeleine asks.

"'Cause you're always mean to me." JJ replies.

Madeleine shrugs and steps closer to JJ. "Let's see just how hurt your arm really is." She says.

"Maddie, what are you going to do to cousin Jenny?" Her little cousin, Kayleigh asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about, brat. And if you tell mom or dad that I did anything, then I'll tell them you got a snack after you were supposed to be in bed last night." Madeleine threatens. "Got it?"

Kayleigh looks torn between saving her best friend and not getting in trouble herself. Before she can choose what she is going to do, Madeleine grabs JJ's hurt arm.

"Maddie, stop! I'm gonna tell mom on you if you don't stop hurting JJ!" Rayleigh yells.

"Oh, don't be such a tattle tale." Madeleine tells her.

"Maddie let go of my arm. You're hurting me!" JJ cries. Madeleine bends JJ's arm at the elbow and then slams it down.

"Ow! Mommy, help!" JJ tries to yank her arm back.

Sandy, Emily and the rest of the adults come running into the basement. By then, Maddie is standing a distance away from JJ with her 'innocent and confused' look on her face.

JJ has tears streaming down her face as Eli and Emily come over to her.

"Jenny, baby what happened?" Sandy asks.

JJ shakes her head and turns to Emily. By now, Eli has motioned for Amber to give him a chair. He lets Emily sit down before helping JJ into her lap.

"Hey, baby sis. I need you to take deep breaths for me. Try to calm down, okay?" Elijah says soothingly to his baby sister.

"Deep breaths, sweetheart. Take a deep breath for me." Emily repeats Elijah's words and in a few seconds she has JJ calmed down. "Now, look at me, butterfly. Tell me what happened."

"M-Maddie grabbed my arm!"

Madeleine gaps and shakes her head. "No! The little brat is lying! I didn't touch her. She must have tripped on the bean bag."

"N-no, I didn't! You grabbed my arm and slammed it down!"

"It's true, Aunt Amber! I saw Maddie go over to JJ." Kayleigh finally speaks up. "I told her to stop, but she called me a brat. She called Ray-Ray a tattle tale, too, when she tried to stop Maddie." She continues, with Rayleigh nodding in agreement. Elena looks at Jack with her big, blue eyes and nods too. She knows her sissy tried to hurt her cousin Jenny, and she doesn't like it one bit.

"Madeleine Christina, would you like to explain why there are four people, including JJ, who say you grabbed her arm?" Amber asks.

"I don't know, Mom!" Madeleine continues to play innocent.

Amber sighs. "Madeleine, your cousin is in tears claiming you are the one that hurt her arm. Both of you cousins, _and_ Elena, say they say you grab it. Now, what do you expect your Father and I to believe?"

"That I wasn't the one to do it!"

"Yes, you were! You said you were gonna see just how hurt it really was." JJ says.

Jack sighs this time. "Come on, Madeleine. I think we should continue this talk at home."

"But Dad, that isn't fair!" Madeleine protests.

"I don't care about fairness, Madeleine Christina! I care about the truth. Now get your shoes on and let's go."

Madeleine huffs and grabs her flip flops. She then stomps up the stairs and the family can hear her slam the kitchen door.

Amber turns to Sandy and Michael. "I am so sorry about her. I really don't know what has gotten into her lately."

When they leave, Sandy turns back to her youngest daughter. "Baby, are you okay"

"I'm okay, Momma. Emmy kissed it and made it all better. Can we watch The Little Mermaid now?"

Sandy laughs slightly and nods. She goes over to the VHS player and rewinds the movie while Michael goes and makes a new bowl of popcorn. Caleb and Maria then help Sandy bring down every available pillow, blanket and sleeping bag to the basement. The kids get comfy and decide to make a slumber party out of the family visit, since Jenny's not going to school tomorrow and both Elena and Brea have doctor/dentist appointments.

"I'm sorry Madeleine hurt your arm, butterfly." Emily whispers to the five-year-old.

"It's okay, Emmy. You made it all better."

* * *

 **Here it is! Please give me some ideas, guys!**

 **Next up is trip to the pool.**

 **So, this chapter is okay. However, the I have changed the time, due to this day being a Tuesday (in 1990).**

 **Now, Jenny broke her arm while playing on the trampoline** _ **after school**_ **. Everything else is the same. Her cousins still came over, Emily still goes to the hospital with her, Emily still spends the night, and Michael and Sandy keep her home from school the next day, (she'll return to school Thurs. if you were wondering).**


	3. Swimming Time!

**Updated: July 22, 2016.**

 **Emily: 12 years.**

 **JJ: 8 years old.**

 **Claire: 9 ½ years old.**

 **Noah: 10 years old.**

* * *

 **June 22** **nd** **, 1991. JJ's house.**

Today JJ and her family are getting ready to go to the pool. JJ is up in her room changing into her bathing suit, while Ros and Eli call their friends to tell them to meet them at the pool. She is going to wear her one-piece blue bathing suit, a purple swimsuit cover, and her new princess flip flops. Her hair is in two French braids.

She grabs her backpack with a change of clothes, beach towel and her water bottle. Then heads to the kitchen where everyone else is

"Mommy, can I go over to Emmy's house and see if she can come with us?" JJ asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Sure, baby. Go over and ask her and we will come get you when we are ready to leave, okay?" Sandy is making sure they have all the towels, sunscreen and water that they need.

"Okay." JJ runs out of the house and to Emily's.

Once she arrives, JJ rings the doorbell. Lynn opens the door and smiles at the young girl.

"Hi, Miss JJ. Are you looking Emily?"

"Yes, please!"

"She's in the kitchen, sweetie." JJ skips to the kitchen leaving her back by the door.  
Elizabeth turns at the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, it's you." She says with disinterest.

"Mother!" Emily shouts at the same time James says, "Elizabeth!"

JJ frowns and looks at Emily who looks at her and smiles. "Hey, baby girl. Come give me a hug, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

JJ runs over and into Emily's arms. "I missed you, Emmy!" Emily pulls her lap. The last two weeks Emily had been away on a trip. She missed the last week and a half of school, and walking JJ home on the last day of first grade.

"I missed you too, baby girl. Are you going swimming?"

"Yes, can you come with me?"

"Sure, princess. Let me go get changed and the new can go. Go wait by the door." After JJ runs off to wait by the front door, Emily stands also.

"Emily, I don't appreciate you making plans with that kid without talking to your father or me first." Elizabeth tells her not even glancing up from her planner.

Emily sighs quietly and stops at the door. She turns around and faces her dad who is sitting at the table. "Dad, could I go with Jennifer and her family to the swimming pool?"

James glances around. "Well, let's see. You returned your dishes to the sink, I am more than positive your clothes have been put up, and I do believe your decent attitude toward your mother dragging on a two week long trip is more than enough to warrant a reward."

He smiles and nods. "So, yes, of course you may go with Jenny and her family. Have fun, princess."

"James! I think Emily can do without the little kid for a while." Elizabeth insists. 'After all, she has been away for two weeks, and her attitude has improved miraculously."

"First, The 'little kid's' name is Jennifer. Or JJ to you. And second, Emily has only had a good attitude the last couple of weeks because you have pounded it in her head that any other way would be a disgrace to this family. You do not have anything for her to do here, Elizabeth, so let her be. For goodness sakes, the two have been separated for two weeks. They missed the start of summer together. It isn't going to hurt for her to spend the day with Jenny."

James nods at Emily and she leaves the kitchen. Once she has everything, the two wait outside for Sandy and Michael.

* * *

 **At the community pool. Around 10 a.m.**

Once at the pool, the kids immediately get in the water. Elijah and Rosaline go over to some of their friends, while Emily digs her and JJ's goggles out. Last year, the first summer they spent together, Emily spent almost the entire summer teacher JJ how to do the 'doggy paddle' and how to go under water and keep her eyes open. This year, they are going to work on going under water more.

"Emmy, come swim with me!" JJ shouts from the shallow end. Emily finishes putting her goggles on and then grabs JJ's. She climbs in and wades over to JJ. She hands her the goggles and makes sure they are tight enough.

"All right, butterfly, you ready? We're going to practice going under water more." Emily demonstrates how to put a 'bubble' in her mouth and then they both stick their heads under water.

After she shows JJ how to hold her breathe some more and shows her the 'doggy paddle' once more to jog her memory, the two splash around have fun. JJ's friends, Noah and Claire show up, and swim over to her. They are two grades above her and play with her and Emily on the playground.

"Hi, JJ! What are doing?" Claire asks. She's in a pink and black two-piece bathing suit while Noah has on green camo swim shorts.

"I'm playing with Emmy. Do you want to play Marco/Polo with us?"

"Sure!" Noah cheers.

"Okay, Emily is Marco!" Claire decides. The kids scatter and Emily closers her eyes. She holds out her arms and spins in a circle calling out,

"Marco!" She hears giggling and splashing, before Claire calls out, "Polo!" Then, more giggling and splashing before, "Polo!" Is called out again.

"Jenny, you know you are supposed to try to quiet, don't you?" Emily asks, still wading around thinking it was JJ making noise.

"That's not me, Emmy!" JJ yells from a couple of feet away. She reaches out and grabs a body, one that is shirtless, and tickles their sides. The child giggles and tries to squirm away.

"Mmm…I wonder who this is." Emily squints her eyes and pretends to try feeling the child's face to find out who it is. She pokes their cheeks and then grabs their nose.

"Emily, it's me, silly!" Noah says still giggling.

Emily opens her eyes and pretends to be surprised. "Oh! It is you! I was afraid somebody had replaced you!"

"Okay, I'm it now!" Claire shouts. She closes her eyes and repeats Emily's actions of sticking her arms out. "Marco!" She calls.

There's splashing and giggling and whispers of 'Stop, go that way. No, not that way, this way!" Before she hears,

"Polo!" Being shouted by her brother. JJ yells, "Polo!" Followed by, "Come on, Noe, this way!"

Finally, Claire gets close enough to JJ that she can trap her. "Got you!" She shouts, opening her eyes.

After a couple more rounds of this game, Sandy calls the girls out of the pool. It is 10:45 a.m., the time the lifeguards go on break and the kids get out to eat their snacks. They can go back in around 11:20-11:30 a.m.

"All right, girls. Pick out a drink from the cooler while Dad and I hand the sandwiches out." After eating their lunch and waiting the right amount of time, they get back in the pool.

Sandy stops them before they leaves and announces, "It's getting pretty hot out, and I think we've almost had enough sun for today. Let's stay for 15 more minutes and then we need to head home."

"Okay, Momma!" JJ shouts as Eli and Rosa agree and head back over to their friends.

The girls and Noah play a couple more rounds of Marco/Polo before JJ tires out. She and Emily climb out of the pool and go sit in the shade wrapped in their towels.

"Are you tired, butterfly?" Emily asks the younger girl.

"Yeah." She nods. A few minutes later, Eli and Rosa come over. Everyone changes while Michael loads up the coolers and bags. Sandy helps him knowing Emily will help JJ get changed.

* * *

 **Back at home. Around 12:05 p.m.**

Once everyone is home and the swimsuits have been hung to dry, Elijah and Rosaline go to their rooms where it cooler.

"Jenny, baby I think it might be nap time for you."

JJ frowns and looks at her mom. "But I'm not even tired, Momma."

Sandy smiles. "Nice try, baby doll. But I can see your eyes drooping. Just go take one and you'll feel better afterwards, okay?" This time JJ looks to Emily.

"Emmy, can you come too?" She asks.

'I don't think so, baby girl. I want to go home and get a shower so I can get the pool water and sunscreen off of me."

"Aw.. but can't you take a shower here? I haven't seen you in two whole weeks."

"Okay, well if it's all right with your Momma, then how about I go home, shower and change, and then come back?"

JJ looks to Sandy. "Can she Momma?" Her mother nods.

"If she wants too, then it's fine with me. Go get a towel and dry your hair a little, then climb into bed. Okay?"

"All right. Bye, Emmy." JJ hugs the older girl.

"Bye, princess. I will see you in 15 minutes, okay? If you're awake, then I'll just get into bed beside you, okay?"

"Okay." JJ goes upstairs and Emily heads home. Thankfully, she does not run into her mom again. Lynn tells her she is still out with her colleagues at lunch and her father is outside cleaning the grill. She showers, changes, grabs some pjs and heads back over to JJ's house. The little girl is already asleep, so she just climbs into her bed and falls asleep also.

* * *

 **This one was an easy fix too. Just a little switch of the date (old: June 12, New: June 22). Nothing too big. However, Emily two week "vacation" at the end of school was at the end of June, not May. :)**

 **BTW, this day would have fell on a Wednesday, in 1990. Rosaline's birthday party would have been that following Saturday, (June 15** **th** **).**


	4. No More pt 1

**For Hippiechic81, who gave me the prompt:** **I have an idea. How about a chapter where Emily's mom suddenly forbids Emily to hang out with JJ so Emily has to tell JJ that (Cause Emily's mom only gave Em permission to tell JJ "Goodby" and she was watching Emily.) But they sneak time together.**

 **A/N: JJ has only been home (from Emily's) for a few weeks. This prompt does follow the BFF timeline, and does have to do with Jacob (Madeleine's boyfriend) hurting JJ.**

* * *

 **Emily: 13 years old.**

 **JJ: 7 years old.**

* * *

 **July 20, 1992. Emily's house.**

Emily is in her room straightening up. JJ is coming over for their weekly slumber party and she needs to get her clean sheets on the bed.

Once she is done with everything, she turns to leave the room only to be stopped by her mother. Elizabeth walks into Emily's room and sits on her bed.

"What do you need, Mother? I need to go pick JJ up." Emily says.

"I need to speak wit you about that little kid, Emily." Elizabeth starts still refusing to call JJ by her name. "I think it's time you took some time away from her. I do not like the person you have become when you around her." Emily is too stunned to say anything right away.

Finally though, Emily finds her voice. "What the hell are you talking about, Mother? JJ is my best friend. You can't just come here and demand that I cut all contact."

"I can and I will. I am you mother, Emily. She is a very bad influence on you. Since meeting her, you've developed this attitude, you think you no longer have to show me any respect, you talk back. You've started negating your responsibilities as an ambassador's daughter. You are an entirely different person, and I do not like it one bit."

Emily scoffs and rolls her eyes. Her mother just can seem to let this one go. "Okay, one she is _not_ a bad influence on me. If anything, _I_ am the influence on _her_. Two, I have no attitude, Mother! I have already told you the reason I don't respect you is because _you are never here!_ You do not deserve it. Lynn is basically my mother and the only real parent I have is daddy." She gets more and more fired up.

"Three, I don't talk back, I just do not take your crap. I don't let you put me down and I definitely do not let you talk bad about my _best friend_. That is called 'standing up for myself and my friends' _not talking back!"_

"Do I need to continue? And furthermore, JJ is seven years old! What has she ever done to you to make you hate her this much besides be the best thing that has _ever happened to me?"_

Elizabeth sighs, acting like she hasn't heard a thing Emily has said. "I am you mother, Emily." She repeats. "And you will do as a I say. Now, you may being the kid over here but I want to be in the room when you explain to her that you need to break all ties with her. Here is what you are going to do;" Emily folds her arms and leans against the doorway. If she were older, just by a few years, then she would not have to deal with any of this.

"You are to no long bring her over, nor are you to go spend time at her house. You may not go on anymore vacations or spend school breaks with the Jareaus, and you may not walk the little kid to or from school. Have I made myself clear?"

"Whatever." Emily mumbles, testing her mother out to see how far she can go. She really, really wants to tell her off again, but knows that if it didn't do any good last time then it would not help this time either. "Can I go now?"

"I am not appreciating your attitude, Emily. I-" Emily cuts her off, finally having enough.

"Fine! I'll tell her! Just don't expect me to like this." She turns to leave, but stops and faces her mother again. "Oh, and by the way, for the first time ever I am ashamed that _you_ are my mother. I _cannot wait_ to get out of this house!" Emily runs down the stairs and over to JJ's house. Minutes later she returns with the energetic seven year old.

"Can we have a picnic in your room, Emmy?" JJ asks as she skips down the hall to Emily's room. "Uncle J can make us grilled cheese and chocolate milk and-" She stops dead when she sees Elizabeth sitting on Emily's bed.

Elizabeth glances up from her nails. "Good. You brought her. Jennifer," Elizabeth begins, making the young blonde scrunch up her nose with distaste at the way Elizabeth says her name.

"I don't like the way you say my name. I want you to call me JJ, please." She says, plain and simple.

Elizabeth scoffs and stands up. "And I don't like the attitude you are giving me. I think I will have a talk with your parents about the way you act when you over here." She semi-threatens. "How would you like me to tell them you have been a bad girl-" Emily cuts her off them, as she is able to practically feel the fear coming off JJ as she moves behind her.

"Mother! Stop it! Right now! How dare you even think you can get away with threatening her!"

"This is my house, Emily! And if the little brat thinks she can get away with disrespecting me, then she needs to be taught a lesson. It's time she gets over the little ordeal that's happened and start acting like a little lady!"

"Tell her, right now." Elizabeth demands, completely ignoring JJ's pleas of 'No, don't! I'll be better, I promise!'

Emily tunes her out and picks the younger girl up, brushing past Elizabeth and going to sit on her bed.

She puts JJ in front of her and states calmly to the frightened girl, "Butterfly, I need you to take deep breathes for me. Can you go that? Huh? In and out, just like this." She demonstrates a couple of times until JJ is calmer.

"She's going to tell my mommy on me, Emmy! I didn't mean to be bad, I promise."

"You're okay, baby. You are fine. My mom is not going to do anything. Do you hear me? She cannot hurt you because I won't let her."

"Promise me, Emmy. I don't like her, promise me I don't have to go with her."

"I promise you, baby girl. You do not have to go anywhere." Emily brings JJ to her lap and runs her fingers through JJ's curls.

"Tell her, Emily. Right now, or I'll do it for you." Elizabeth demands again.

Emily glares at her over JJ's head. "Mother, with all due respect, _shut the hell up_. Please. You're scaring her and I don't need that right now."

After about five minutes Emily's mother gets impatient. "Emily."

"I _know,_ Mother." She sighs and sets the little girl up.

"Jenny, sweetheart, there is something I need to tell you. Okay?"

The little girl nods. "Okay."

"Baby, we are not going to be able to have our special sleepover tonight."

JJ nods again. "Well, can we have it next weekend?"

"No, I'm sorry, sweetheart." Emily sighs. She knows JJ won't understand, so she has to just come out and say it. "Sweetie, I won't be able to spend anymore time with you." Another sigh. "My mom says that I will not be able to come over to your house, and that you cannot come over to my house anymore."

JJ finally understands, getting upset just like Emily predicted. "But why? Is it cause I was a bad girl with Jacob?"

Emily immediately shakes her head. "No, no, no, baby. Absolutely not. That was not your fault, remember? I just have some family stuff to do and so I won't be able to spend time with you. Okay? But I promise it is not because of what happened with Jacob." She brings JJ closer, kissing her forehead and brushing her air out of face, before giving her a big hug. She sniffles too, both her and JJ have tears running down their faces.

"So, when can you come over, Emmy? Is is gonna be a couple of weeks? Like when you went away and missed the start of summer?"

"I'm not sure how long it is going to be, butterfly." Emily replies. "But, Jenny I will not be able to call you anymore or come see you, and I can't walk you to or from school. Okay? But I do not want you to worry-" She switches to, thank goodness, a language that Elizabeth does not know.

"-porque voy a solucionarlo, mariposa. Voy a hablar a mi mamá y luego cuando lo han hecho con mi familia cosas, podré verte otra vez. Le prometo, niña." _-because I am going to fix this, butterfly. I will talk to my mom and then when I get done with my family stuff, I will be able to see you again. I promise you, baby girl._

"¿De acuerdo?" Emily whispers. _Okay?_

JJ nods real fast. "Bueno, Emmy." _Okay, Emmy._

Emily nods also and switches back to English. "All right. Jenny, I love you, baby girl. Okay? And don't you ever forget that. You are my brave little butterfly and you will _always be_ my brave little butterfly. Okay?" The girls still have tears running down their faces and Emily brushes her own away before doing the same with JJ.

"I know, Emmy. I love you too. I love you this much." She stretches her arms out as much as she can.

"I love you even more than that." Emily says back smiling at her. She nods, satisfied with how this has went. "Okay, let's get you back home. Come on." She grabs JJ's hands and leads the little girl out.

She ignores Elizabeth on her way out and leads the young girl down the stairs and over to her house.

* * *

 **Back at JJ's house. Around 2:30 p.m.**

Emily stops in front of JJ's house and once again reminds her that she loves her. JJ begins to get upset again, not believing what she's been told.

"Emmy, do you promise to come back?"

"I do, baby girl, I do. Now, go on inside. I love you." Once JJ is safely inside, Emily leaves.

* * *

 **Inside the house.**

When she gets inside, JJ immediately runs to Sandy who is in the kitchen.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, baby. What are you doing back?" Sandy asks as she places the mixing bowl that has cupcake batter in it down. She bends to JJ's level and is surprised to see JJ has tears running down her face.

"Momma, Emmy's mom said she can't spend anymore time with me! I can't go over there and she can't come over here! She can't even walk me to school or bring me home!" The younger blonde cries.

Sandy is immediately confused and she lays the dish towel down, picking JJ up and bring her over to the table.

"Okay, now, I need you to try to calm down. Tell me nice and slow what happened." She says calmly.

JJ sniffles. "When I got to Emmy's house she said she had'ta talk to me. Then she said that we couldn't have anymore sleepovers, or play together. And she said her mom told her she couldn't walk me to school or bring me home.

Sandy sighs. She knows this is completely Elizabeth's doing. Emily loves JJ too much to do anything even remotely close to this.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Maybe in a few weeks Emily's mom will let her come over again. Okay?" Even as she says this, Sandy does not completely believe it.

"Okay, Momma."

"All right. How about you go wash your hands and then come help me make some cupcakes? Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah!" JJ cheers as she runs to the stairs and goes to wash her hands.

* * *

 **Back at Emily's house.**

Back at her house, Emily storms inside. Once again, Elizabeth is waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Thank you, Emily." Elizabeth says as Emily passes her. She watches as Emily goes to her bed and lays down. "This is for the best, you will see. Just give it time and you will see that I am right. Trust me, you will enjoy your free time."

Emily just rolls her eyes and turns away from her mother. Elizabeth sighs and decides to leave it for the time being.

* * *

 **Later that night. JJ's house.**

That night JJ eats dinner with her family.

"Jenny, would you like to go pick out a movie for us to watch?" Sandy asks after seeing how upset she is.

"No, Mommy, that's okay. I just wanna watch my princess movie in my room." JJ answers as she hands her plate and cup to Michael at the sink.

"Okay, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Momma." JJ goes upstairs to her room and grabs the photo album her and Emily have been working on.

After going through it, she turns The Little Mermaid on and watches. After the movie is over, she changes into her pjs, brushes her teeth and says goodnight to her parents, Rosaline and Elijah.

For the first time in two years, JJ goes to bed sad.

At her house, Emily does her nightly routine. She speaks briefly with James. Then, for the first time in two years, she also goes to bed upset.

* * *

 **Here is the first part. I will have the next part, the one where they sneak time together, up soon.**

 **Please review!**


	5. No More pt 2

****Part 2 of Hippiechic81's prompt: I have an idea. How about a chapter where Emily's mom suddenly forbids Emily to hang out with JJ so Emily has to tell JJ that (Cause Emily's mom only gave Em permission to tell JJ "Goodby" and she was watching Emily.) But they sneak time together.****

 ** **So this is almost 4500 words, that's part of the reason it took so long. I wanted to really detail-out the sneaking around part. This is**** ** _ _ **longest**__** ** **freaking chapter I have**** ** _ _ **ever**__** ** **written. :)****

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

 _ _Intro: For the next four days, Emily is unable to get away from her mother. Elizabeth sets up two lunches and one dinner where she drags Emily along. James has started and failed to have a conversation about Elizabeth's poor decisions regarding Emily and JJ, three out of these four days.__

 _ _For JJ, life has been anything but fun. She's watched and re-watched The Little Mermaid four times, something that used to one fun but is not anymore.__

 _ _She wishes she could see her Emmy. She wants to call her and tell her that Elijah taught her how to swim in the deep end and she wants to tell her how Rosaline taught her how to play soccer and that she made her very first goal when playing with Kay and Ray-Ray against Elena, Breanna and Brea's friend Taylor__ _ _from school.__

 _ _She wants to tell her that Maddie is being nice, and has taught her how to do multiplication, something she isn't even learning in school yet.__

 _ _All this stuff has happened in the week that she and Emily have spent apart.__

 _ _Finally, on the morning on the fifth day Emily decides enough is enough.__

* * *

 ** **Friday, July 24th, 1992. Emily's house.****

Emily sighs downstairs. She goes to the kitchen and finds her dad reading the paper.

"Good morning, princess." He greets.

"Morning, Daddy." Emily sits down and sighs.

"How are you doing, pumpkin?"

"I'm doing just great!" Emily exclaims sarcastically. When James raises an eyebrow, she sighs again. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just hate mom so much for doing this! JJ hadn't done one thing to her and she thinks she can just decide that?"

James sighs also and folds the paper, setting it aside. "Well, your mother is not here at the moment, so I don't see any reason why you can't go over there."

Emily sits up straighter, smiling just a bit. "Really? But what about…?" She trails off.

"Your mom? Let me handle her. Why don't you pack some clothes? It's the weekend and you could use the free time."

Emily jumps up and hugs her father tightly. "Thank you, Daddy!" She sprints out of the kitchen and up to her room.

* * *

 ** **JJ's house. Around 10:45 a.m.****

Friday morning after breakfast, JJ goes outside to play in her playhouse. She has all her dolls, her tea set and some cookies and milk out there with her. Inside, Emily knocks on the door and then enters the house. She walks to the kitchen and finds Sandy reading the newspaper also.

"Emily!" Sandy smiles when she sees the teen entering the room. "It's so nice to see you again, honey! JJ's in the backyard if you want to go see her." Emily nods and drops her bag off upstairs. Then she goes to the bathroom. When she is finished, she walks back to the kitchen, intent on surprising JJ outside. When she gets to the kitchen door entryway, she hears JJ ask,

"Momma, whose sleepover bag is in my room?"

"Well, why don't you go see? I bet that person is still up there." Sandy tells her. Hearing this, Emily runs back up to her room.

When JJ gets up there, she scoops the little girl up in her arms and swings her around.

JJ's face lights up at the sight of her best friend. "Emmy! You're here!" Having been let down, the little blonde tackles Emily in a hug.

"Oh, butterfly, it's good to see you too. Come here!" They sit on the bed.

"Emmy, did your mom decide to be nice now? Did she say you can see me every day forever and ever?" The blue-eyed girl looks so hopeful that Emily wants to tell her yes. But she can't and so she says,

"I'm sorry, butterfly. But my mom still says I can't see you." JJ's face falls.

"Oh. But then how did you get here?"

"Well, my mom is not home right now and my dad is, so he said I could come over and spend the night."

JJ's face lights up again. "You're gonna spend the night? YAY! Can we watch a movie and have popcorn after we eat chicken nuggets and mash potatoes for dinner?" JJ rambles off.

Emily just laughs, knowing her best friend has her happiness back. "Sure, butterfly. We do whatever you want."

The girls eat a lunch of grilled cheese, before playing outside in the playhouse. At around two-thirty, JJ tires out, having not had this much energy since the beginning of the week.

Over the next couple of weeks it goes the same way. During the week Elizabeth drags Emily along on lunches, and on Fridays, when she leaves early in the morning, Emily packs a bag and goes over to JJ's.

* * *

 ** **JJ's house. Two weeks later. August 7th. 10 a.m.****

Two weeks later at lunch on Friday JJ waits on her front porch. She knows by now that Emily has to wait for her mother to leave for the weekend in the morning before she can come over.

As soon as JJ sees Emily coming up the walkway, she runs to her. Emily catches her in a hug and picks her up.

"Hey, princess! How was your week?"

JJ just shrugs. "It was okay. It would've been better with you. Did your momma say you can come over?"

Emily shakes her head again. "No, baby, she didn't. But, hey, let's go inside and see if we can go swimming. Want to do that?"

JJ's eyes light up. "Yeah!" The girls go inside and get permission to go swimming. After playing the pool for almost two hours, they get out and go have some lunch. Michael had brought out hamburgers and hot dogs while the girls were in the pool, and now they are getting ready to eat them.

After lunch, JJ can barely keep her eyes open and Sandy suggests she take a nap.

Upstairs, JJ and Emily get ready for a little nap. JJ is once again exhausted from the long day of play, while Emily is completely wore out from being dragged to lunches and sometimes dinner during the past week.

"Emmy?" JJ says tiredly from her bed.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"When do you think your mamma will be nice again?" It's a question JJ has asked several times over the past three weekends, and each time, Emily gives her the same answer.

"I'm not sure, sweet girl." Emily lays down beside JJ. "But I still have family stuff going on, and my mamma has not been home much except to take me to lunches and dinner with her. So, as soon as I can talk to her, I will. I promise, butterfly. Okay?"

"'Kay. Will you sing?"

"Of course." After Emily sings their song, the two fall asleep.

* * *

 ** **That night at Emily's house.****

That night when Elizabeth arrives home from, of all things, grocery shopping, she immediately hands them to Lynn and then goes to tell Emily they are going for breakfast in the morning.

When she arrives at Emily door, she knocks on her door, as it is the least she can do, and waits for a response. When she doesn't get one, Elizabeth opens the door. She sees Emily's bed made up and her lights are off. Fuming, Elizabeth storms downstairs and to the lounge/living room. She sees James reading a book in the chair and stomps over to him.

"James Robert Prentiss, where is Emily?"

James smirks. He thinks Elizabeth is adorable when she is pissed; like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum in a store after her mom says no to buying a candy bar. So over dramatic and all.

"Emily is over at Jennifer's house." He pauses to look at his watch: 8:30 p.m. "And I bet they are getting ready for bed right about now."

"What?! Emily deliberately disobeyed me when I specifically said not to have any contact with the little brat?" Elizabeth storms over to the door fully intent on walking out.

James jumps up and goes after her. "Elizabeth, wait! Don't you think you're being a little dramatic about this? I mean, the two have been away from each other for three weeks."

"I don't care if it's been three months, I am her mother and she will listen to me."

"Tell me, Elizabeth. What good change has Emily went through since you forced her to cut all contact?"

"She has went through a plenty good enough of a change for me to believe that she is better off without that little brat."

James sighs. "The kid has a name. Once again, it is JJ. And I don't care if __you are her mother, I am her father,__ and I say you need to leave her alone. If you just sit down and give JJ a chance, you will see that she is the sweetest little girl ever."

Elizabeth brushes past him and starts to walk down the sidewalk. James runs out in front of her and says,

"Elizabeth, if you go over there, then I will arrest you. Whether it be because your intent is to hurt JJ or to just simply trespass on the Jareaus' property, I will do it. I'm not afraid to let my wife sit in a cell overnight. And what do you think everyone will say when they find out that the __ambassador__ was arrested because she didn't want her __thirteen-year-old__ __daughter__ sleeping over at a __seven-year-old's house?"__

Elizabeth pales slightly.

"Okay, now why don't you go inside, have some tea, and maybe take a hot bath?" Elizabeth finally concedes and goes inside.

* * *

 ** **The next morning. JJ's house.****

The next morning Emily is woken up by JJ jumping on her bed.

She smiles and pulls the younger girl into a hug. "Good morning, butterfly."

"Mornin', Emmy! Momma says after we eat breakfast we can brush our teeth and put play clothes on. Then she will take up to the park!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs and sausage!"

"That sounds yummy. Do you want to change now? That way you can go get the brush and we can get rid of these tangles." The two get out of bed and JJ goes to her dresser. She get a pair of shorts and a blue tank top.

"Can you French braid my hair, Emmy?" She asks once she and Emily are both changed.

"Sure. Go get the brush." After Emily French braids her hair and then brushes her own, the two go down and eat breakfast. Then Sandy drives them to the park.

JJ brings her soccer ball and the two go to the end of the park that has a small soccer goal, while Sandy sits on a bench close by.

"Emmy! Guess what!" The little girl yells as she bounds over to the goal.

"What?"

"Rosie taught me how to make a goal!" She kicks the ball and it rolls straight into the net. JJ starts jumping up and down while Emily cheers.

"That was great, sweetie. You did a great job." Emily tells her causing JJ to beam. "Do you want to practice some more?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, come here." JJ walks over and Emily bends down. "Let's play to 10 goals, okay? The first person to get 10 goals wins. Deal?"

"Okay. But how are we gonna play?"

"Well, why don't we each take turns? If one of us misses, that person gets a second try. The first one to 10 wins."

"Okay!" The two spread out and JJ goes first. She misses and then tries again, getting it the second time. The two play back and forth for a while before JJ finally gets ten goals.

"I won!" JJ shouts. "Mommy, did you see? I got 10 goals!"

Sandy stops clapping and picks JJ up in hug when she runs to her. "I did see that, baby. That was very good. I bet Daddy, sissy, and bubba are going to be very proud of you."

"Emmy, I won!"

"I saw! You did good, I am very proud of you."

The girls play for a while longer before they leave to go back to JJ's house.

* * *

 ** **Monday, August 18th, 1991.****

Monday morning after Emily gets dressed and then leaves before her mom can talk to her. Their driver, Charlie, is waiting outside in the car.

Emily climbs into the car and slams the door shut. "Hey, Charlie."

The driver nods in the rear view mirror. "Good morning, Emily. Are you excited for your first day of high school?" Charlie onto drives for a few seconds before stopping at JJ's house. When Emily looks confused, he says,

"Your mother never has to know. I'll drive around until the appropriate amount of time has passed. Now, you go in there and walk that sweet little girl to school. Okay?" He smiles.

Emily nods and jumps out. "Thank you!" She runs up to the door and goes inside.

She head to the kitchen where JJ is putting her shoes on. It's almost time for the second grader to leave.

"Hey, baby." Emily says announcing her presence.

JJ looks and and a smile lights up her face. "Emmy!" She runs over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to school, sweetheart. Charlie dropped me off. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! I gotta tell Momma and Daddy bye."

"Okay, hurry up." JJ runs back over to Sandy and Michael at the table.

"Bye, Momma. Bye Daddy! I love you!"

"Have a good first day of second grade, baby. We love you." Sandy and Michael give her hugs and kisses and then the two set off. Once their at the elementary school grounds, Emily stops them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Emmy, did your Momma decide to be nice again?"

"No, not yet. Wile I am at school this week, my mom is going to be going to lunches and dinners. Which means I may not have time to talk to her. But, guess what?"

"What?"

"Uncle J said he talked to her last Friday night."

JJ smiles hopefully. "Did he get her to be nice?"

"No, sweetie, he didn't. But he said he would try to talk to her during the week. Okay? So can you be my brave little butterfly, and hang in there for four more days?"

JJ shrugs. " I guess so. But I miss you."

"I miss you, sweetie. Now, go inside and have a great first day of second grade. Okay?"

"But I'm gonna miss you. You're not gonna be here to play with."

"Well, when you get there, why don't you try to find a little girl or boy that doesn't have anyone to play with? That way you both will have a new friend to play with. Okay?"

JJ nods. "Okay. I love you, Emmy."

"I love you, too, sweet girl. Now, give me a hug cause I've got to go." The two hug and then Emily leaves.

* * *

 ** **That afternoon, 3:00 p.m.****

When the last school bell rings, Emily heads to the elementary. She waits on the steps for JJ.

The bell rings and the kids run out. JJ is a few feet back and her face lights up when she sees Emily.

"Emmy! You came!"

"Hey, there's my little second grader. How was school?"

"It was good. I'm the fish feeder in my class!"

"Wow! What kind of fish do you have?"

"I have some purple and blue fish. And an orange and red one!" When the two get home, Charlie pulls up a few minutes later. The two say goodbye and then Charlie talks Emily home.

* * *

 ** **Thursday, August 20th. ****

Wednesday morning goes about the same as Monday and Tuesday. Charlie drives Emily the three blocks to JJ's house, then drives around two for twenty minutes, the time it would take to drive her to high school and come home, then waits for Emily to walk JJ home.

He waits a couple of blocks down the road for the teen to walk the little girl home. After saying 'hello' to JJ and giving her a dollar and a special lollipop, Charlie brings Emily home.

Elizabeth has no idea what is going on. After lecturing Emily for an hour when she came home Sunday, she believes that Emily is no longer going behind her back and sneaking off on the weekends to see JJ.

So Thursday began like before. Emily got an earlier start, wanting to have time with JJ before school, and was out the door before Elizabeth could say anything.

"Good morning, Charlie." Emily says cheerfully.

Charlie chuckles at the teen's happiness. "Good morning, Miss Emily. Same place?" He asks as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Of course. I wanted to get an early start. If I get there now, I can eat breakfast with her and have about twenty minutes to play with her."

Charlie pulls in the Jareaus' driveway. "Well, you tell Miss JJ I said 'hello', and that I will be by with an extra surprise today."

"I will, Charlie. Thank you!" Emily waves as the young man drives off. Then she walks inside.

She finds JJ and her family in the kitchen. There's eggs, bacon, some toast, and biscuits on the table.

"Good morning, Emily!" Michael greets. "Would you like to have breakfast with us?"

"Yes, please." Michael stands to get an extra plate and gives Emily some breakfast.

"One more day, baby." She tells JJ. "Uncle J and I are going to talk to her after school tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, Emmy." After the girls eat breakfast, they go upstairs to watch TV for a little bit. Then Emily walks her to school. That afternoon, Emily walks her home and then Charlie picks her up.

* * *

 ** **Friday afternoon. 4:15 p.m.****

Friday afternoon just like she said, James and Emily sit in the kitchen waiting for Elizabeth to get home.

When she walks into the kitchen, she's surprised to her daughter and husband sitting at the table.

"Elizabeth," James starts. "Sit down, please. We need to talk to you."

"What is it, James? I'm quite busy right now."

"Mother, sit down please. I think you can take a few minutes out of your day to talk about this."

Elizabeth huffs and sits down.

"Good. Now, I think we need to discuss your decisions about Emily and JJ." James says.

"Oh, is this about that little brat? Again, really?"

Emily goes to speak but James stops her with a raised hand. "Now, Elizabeth. I've told you and told you, her name is JJ. I want you to tell me who you think you are helping when you decided to make this awful decision?"

"I told you, James. Emily has improved miraculously over the past month. And I intend to keep that way. She has not talked back, she is keeping up with her chores, and she is taking an interest in my clients."

James nods. "Okay, well, let's see. Here's what __I__ think; I think that Em was perfectly fine before. She did not talk back, she just stated her opinion of the matter when there was a problem. Emily has always kept her chores, not that she's had any but for the year and a half, but still. And even if she did get them done late, what's it to you? She was teaching JJ has to do the dishes, or how to fold clothes, or even how to properly sweep the kitchen and dining room floor."

"As for 'taking an interest in your clients', I'm sure Emily has given them the minimal amount of her attention, just enough to satisfy you." He directs the next part to Emily. "Isn't that right, Emmy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well," Elizabeth huffs. "I am your mother, Emily. And if I say not to see that little girl, then you are to not see her."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Elizabeth. However, I am afraid you are outnumbered." James tells her. Then he nods to Emily who tips her head back.

"Granny Penny, you can come in now." Emily calls out. Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"Y-you called my mother on me?" She asks. Elizabeth's mother, Penelope Karen Benson, is the only person Elizabeth is scared of. Although she was very strict with bringing Elizabeth and her brothers up, she has since softened with Emily and her other grandchildren.

"Elizabeth Christine Benson." Her mother says making Elizabeth wince at the use of her full name. "You know, I didn't want to believe what James and Emily were telling me when they called. After all, I thought I raised you better. But then I had a talk with a teary seven-year-old, and definitely believed it when she said 'Emmy's mommy told her not to hang out with me anymore'."

"M-mom, I-I… I don't what to say." Elizabeth stutters.

"Tell me, Elizabeth… tell me why you would make the outrageous decision of Emily not being able to hang out JJ anymore." Penny says.

"Mom, I… That little girl is causing Emily to have an outlandish attitude. Since meeting the little brat she's developed an attitude, a-and she… she acts completely different." Elizabeth struggles to find a reasonable excuse, since her one about Emily's 'bad attitude' has been used once too many.

Penelope nods and hums. "Yes, I see. So what you're saying is, since you didn't ever have any friends growing up, you want Emily and JJ to go through the same thing? Tell me, Liz, do you remember all those days you came home, crying to me and your father about that boy Donald? How he called you names and picked on you because you were smaller than your brothers Robert and Erick. You were __miserable__!"

"Now, why on earth would you wish that on anybody? You were about the same age as JJ, and you didn't have anyone to stand up for you. JJ has Emily and I'm sure she would do __anything__ to protect that little girl. Now, you should be very proud of her, after all with the way you've been raising her."

"You decide that those stupid lunches and dinners are more important than sitting down with your only daughter and reading her a bedtime story. Or letting her make cookies or brownies with you. Or, now that she's older, asking her how school went, if there's any problems going on, or if she's having trouble with anyone."

The room is quiet as everyone processed the things said. Finally, Elizabeth sighs.

* * *

 ** **Friday night. 5:30 p.m. JJ's house.****

Emily rings the doorbell. Sandy called to tell her that they are going out to eat and to see if she wanted to come along. JJ doesn't know about Elizabeth's decision, she told Sandy to tell her that she and James are still talking to her mother.

"Jenny, sweetheart, why don't you go see who that is?" Sandy calls from the kitchen.

"Okay, Momma!" JJ jumps off the couch and runs to the door. When she opens it she squeals in delight as she sees it is Emily.

"Emmy!"

"Hey, baby. Come're." Emily picks her up in a hug.

"What are doing here?"

"Well, you know how I said you'd only have to wait until Friday for me to talk to my mom?" The two sit on the couch, with JJ in Emily's lap.

"Yeah. Did she decide to be nice again?"

Emily smiles caused great JJ to beam. "Yeah, she did. And if it's okay with, I am going to come out of dinner with and your family. Then, if you want too, you can come spend the night with me. How does that sound, butterfly?"

"It sounds great, Emmy!"

* * *

 ** **So here it is. James and Emily pulled out the big guns. Elizabeth's own mother. I know this is slightly different than the original one in BFF, but oh well. I'm really sorry it took so long, I have like crap all weekend.****

 ** **Now, here's some background on Emily's family. You all know about JJ's cousins, Aunts and Uncles, so it's Emily's turn.****

 ** **Erick Michael Benson is the oldest. He**** **'** ** **s married to Taylor and has five children.****

 ** **Elizabeth and Robert Benson are**** ** **twins and**** ** **the youngest.****

 ** **Robert is married to Eleanor with three children.****

 ** **Elizabeth is**** ** **married to James Prentiss with one daughter, Emily Prentiss.****

 ** **I mention someone in the story, then I will make sure to tell who the parents are and how old they are.****

 ** **Please review!****


	6. Happy Halloween!

**Happy Halloween guys! This is another special chapter. It is kind of a 'first' with our girls. The first Halloween they spend together.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Spoilers: None.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the candy listed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, October 30th, 1989.**

Tuesday morning, JJ dresses up as a witch for her Halloween party at school. Her brother Elijah, who is in junior high school, is dressed as the Texas chainsaw massacre, and her sister Rosaline, who is in junior high school as well, decided not to dress up this year.

Emily arrives at the house and walks up the stairs to JJ's bedroom.

As she walks in and goes to sit on JJ's bed, JJ comes running in, in a shirt and her underwear. She clambers up on the bed and practically tackles Emily onto the bed.

"Woah! Hey, what's the matter?" Emily asks.

"There's a monster after me!"

"A monster? Where?" JJ points to the hallway and Emily starts to stand up, but JJ protests and holds her ar, tighter. "Hey, you're okay. I'm just going to go see. Okay?" Emily walks to the hallway and sees Elijah standing there holding his mask.

"I didn't mean to scare her, I swear." Elijah says. "She walked in to my room and then ran out before I could talk to her."

Emiyl nods and then steps back ont of JJ's room. "Jenny, come here for a sec." JJ gets up and slowly walks over. Emily picks the younger girl up and holds her on her hip.

"Now, we're gonna look outside, okay?"

"I don't wanna, Em. What is the monster's out there?"

"I promise that there isn't a monster out there, okay?"

JJ nods slowly. "'Kay." Emily slowly walks out. The two see Eli still standing there, with his mask in his hand.

"See, baby?" Emily whispers. "It's just your bubba." Elijah holds his hands out for the kindergarten and takes JJ in his arms.

"I'm sorry I scared you, baby sis."

"It's okay, bubba." Just then, Sandy comes down the hall.

"There you are. Come on, sweetie. Let's go get your costume on and then we need to leave."

After JJ gets her costume on, the four leave for schools.

* * *

 **Elementary**

After Ros and Eli drop JJ and Emily off at the elementary, Emily walks JJ to her room.

"All right, baby. Have fun at your party and I'll see you at recess, okay?"

"Okay, Emmy! I love you!"

"I love you, too. Bye." The girls split up and go to their separate classrooms.

JJ's party lasts most of the day. Her teacher, Ms. Laura, takes the kindergarten class up and down the hallway letting the kids go 'trick or treating' at other teachers' doors. The kids get lots of candy, but they are not allowed to eat any as it will be lunch time soon. After they eat lunch and go to recess, the kids lay down for nap time.

At the end of the day, Emily waits for JJ outside her classroom. She comes running out, no longer in her witch costume, but instead in a long-sleeve blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hi, Em'ly!" JJ calls as she bounds out of her classroom. "Look at all the candy I got!" She shows Emily her plastic pumpkin pail that has m&ms, skittles, tootsie rolls, pieces of gum and other Halloween candy in it.

"Wow! You got so much. Are you ready to head home?"

"Yep! I can't what ot go trick or treating tonight! Is Uncle J gonna take us?" The two walk out of school and start home.

"Yes, he is. I am going to go home after I drop you off, okay?"

"Why can't you come in with me?"

"Because I need to go home and get my costume. Miss Lynn is going to help me put my witch makeup on. And your mommy is going to help you put you fairy princess makeup on, right?"

"Yep! And I'm gonna have sparkly glitter and a pink sparkly headband!"

"I'm sure you'll be very pretty, bug." The two stop in front of JJ's house. "All right, baby. Why don't you go rest a little bit and maybe have a snack before you put you costume on? Uncle J and I will be back a 5:30 to pick you. Okay?"

"Okay, Em! Bye!" The young blonde skips inside her house and emiyl turns for her own.

* * *

 **That night. 5:30 p.m.**

After Emily and James pick JJ up, they head up the street to a few houses.

"Happy Halloween, Uncle J!" JJ greets as she runs down the sidewalk with her pumpkin pail.

"You look very pretty, little bug. Are you guys ready to go trick or treating?"

"Yep!" The head to JJ's friends' Claire and Noah's house. Their mom took them trick or treating while their dad is staying home with their older brother Robert and handing out candy.

JJ rings the doorbell and waits for it to be opened. A couple of other kids come up as well. Claire's dad opens the door.

"Trick or Treat!" JJ and the others shout.

"Wow! What do we have here? A cowboy, a bumblebee, a fairy princess. Let's see; we have a ladybug and a witch! Well, here you guys go! Have a happy Halloween."

The kids receive starburst, m&ms, skittles, Hershey bars and dum-dum suckers.

"Thank you Mr. Reece!" JJ says and then her and Emily run back to James.

Next they go to Ava and Conner's house. "Trick or Treat!" The same group of kids shout. Conner and Ava's aunt opens the door and gives out the candy.

"Thank you!"

"Uncle J, can we go by Anna's house and see if her gramma's giving candy out?" JJ asks as she walks between Emily and James swinging her pumpkin pail.

"Sure, sweetie. But you need to show me where it is. I'm not sure who Anna is." They walks a couple more blocks before JJ runs up a side walk. This house has the front yard decorated with Halloween Orange and black lights, creepy spiders and cobwebs and has the three-step stair case going up to the door lined with Jack-'O-Lanterns with two on each step.

JJ rings the doorbell and a women in her early fifties opens up. "Hello, JJ! Wow, don't you look pretty? And who is this scary witch?"

"Thsi is my best friend Emily! Trick or Treat, Miss Emma!"

"Well, hello Emily. It's nice to meet you. What would you two like? I have two bowls; one with chocolate and the other is just plain candy."

"Can I have some chocolate, please?" Emma holds the bowl out and the two dig out m&ms, snickers, and Milky Way bars.

"Thank you, Miss Emma." Emily says. "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween you two!" Emma waves to them as they run back down the sidewalk.

Next, they head over to some of Emily's friends' houses. First is her friend Tyler and his sister Hannah, and his set of triplet siblings Julie, Katie and brother Riley's house. They are the only set of multiples in East Allegheny Elementary school.

Ty is in the fifth grade but decided to stay home and help his dad watch his baby sister Hannah, while seven year old Julie, Katie, and Riley went with their mom.

Emiyl rings the doorbell and Tyler answers. "Hey, Em! Is this the famous Jenny you talk about at lunch?" He asks, seeing JJ dressed in her costume.

"Hey, Ty. Yep, this is little Jennifer Jareau, and this is my dad James. Dad, this is my friend Tyler from school.

"Hello, Mr. Prentiss. Oh, here's the candy. My parents decided to only get two bags and I'm almost out." He holds out a bowl and the girls grab three candies each.

Next is Emily good friend Kensi. Her mom is the only one home. Emily and JJ receive more snickers and Milky Ways.

They go to a few more hours before JJ begins of tire out. It's nearing 6:15 and is starting to get cooler out.

"Are you ready to go home, baby?" Emily ask.

"Yeah, I wanna go home." James walks the tired kindergartener home and then he and Emily go home too.

After JJ sifts through her candy and Sansy throws away Therese's that are no good, she gets a shower, eats dinner and then goes to bed.

* * *

Here it is. Almost too late, but we still have about an hour and a half left of Halloween. Hope you liked it!

Leave me reviews and prompts guys!


	7. Maddie is Nice

**A/N: As of August 1992, JJ will be going into the third grade and not the second. I got the grades mixed up. Emily is 13 and her first year of junior/high school JJ would have been in third grade. I'll go back to BFF and fix it, but that's how it would be.**

 **Madeleine: 14 yrs. old. (9th grade)**

 **Elena: 6 years old.** **(1St grade)**

 **Breanna:** **6 years old. (1St grade)**

 **Kayleigh: 9 years old.** **(4th grade)**

 **Rayleigh: 9 years old. (4th grade)**

 **Jennifer: 8 years old. (3rd grade)**

* * *

 **July 1992.**

During the time Emily had to stay away from JJ, JJ's cousins and aunts and uncles visited. Today they are having a barbecue. Michael and Jack have to grill the burgers on the porch since it is raining out and the kids are all down in the basement.

"JJ, let's play school!" Kayleigh calls.

"Okay! I'll be the teacher!" Madeleine calls out. Everyone sits at the table with paper and some pencils. Madeleine gets the white board and some markers.

"Okay, today we are going to do math." Maddie tells them. "We are going to start with some easy stuff, like adding." She takes the whiteboard and writes in marker '1 + 1'.

"Raise your hand if you know what this is."

JJ's hand goes up and she says, "That equals two!"

"Yeah! That's right." Maddie tells her with a smile. "Now for something a little harder." Maddie writes, '7 + 7' on the board. "Who knows this one?"

Kayleigh's hand goes up next, her and Ray-Ray being the in the oldest grade down in elementary. "That's 14, Maddie! Can you do a harder one? Me and Ray know a lot!"

"Okay, this is for Kay and Ray-Ray." Maddie writes '5 x 8' on the board.

Kay takes her paper and makes the math problem into a picture problem as Brea, Lena and JJ look on eagerly.

"Five times eight equals forty." She says after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"Oooh that looks cool, Kay. Can you show me how to it?" JJ asks.

"I can't but maybe cousin Maddie can." Maddie nods.

"I can only show Cousin Jenny because she's going into the third grade and will be learning it anyways."

"I wanna do it, sissy!" Brea chimes in. "Show me how to do it!"

Maddie shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Brea-Brea. But you're too young to learn how to multiply. You two are going into the first grade and you don't even know how to add yet."

"Yes we do!" Elena argues back defiantly. She crosses her arms and frowns as her sister does the same.

"Oh, yeah?" Madeleine says back. "Then what is the answer to this?" She writes '2 + 3' on the board and shows the twins.

"Can you answer this?" She asks again.

"Um, is it 15?" Elena asks.

Maddie shakes her head. "Nope. See-"

"Oh I know!" Breanna cuts her off. "Its 23! Cause a two and a three makes twenty-three!"

Maddie shakes her head again and holds up a hand to keep Breanna from cutting her off again. "No, that's not how you add. See? You don't know how to add and subtract, so I can't teach you how to multiply. But I can teach Cousin Jenny because she knows how to add and subtract numbers."

"We can add, Maddie!" Brea argues. "Give us one that is easy!"

Maddie sighs and not wanting to give them to easy of a problem she writes '2 + 1' on the board.

"That's three!" Breanna exclaims. "See? We _can_ do math. Now teach us how to mu'tiple numbers!"

"Wait. Tell me the answer to this." She writes '3 - 2' on the board and shows it to the twins.

"Um…" Elena thinks for a minute. "Is it five?" She smiles thinking she has the answer.

Maddie sighs, starting to get irritated. "No, Elena; it's not five. The answer is one. Three minus two is one." She takes a breath and tries to remember to stay calm.

"See? You don't know how to add. Now, why don't you go over to the art table and color? Aunt Sandy bought new coloring books and crayons. You and Brea-Brea can color Mama and Daddy a pretty picture."

"I don't want to color, Madeleine!" Breanna shouts. "Coloring is boring. And we do to know how to add! We know all of numbers!"

"I'm telling mommy you're being mean and won't let us play!" Elena shouts as she runs to the basement stairs. Breanna jumps up and follows her sister to the kitchen.

"Fine!" Maddie shouts back. "Be a tattletale, see if I care!"

"Let's just forget about them, guys." Maddie tells the others. "Okay, Kay, Ray-Ray, what number did you get too in third grade with multiplying?"

"We got all the way to twelve, Maddie. But we started with the zeros and ones and twos. Those will probably be the easiest for Cousin Jenny." Rayleigh tells her and Maddie nods in agreement.

"Okay, JJ I am going to show you something. Okay?"

"Okay, Maddie!"

"Now," Madeleine starts. "Remember this: any number at all time zero is always going to be zero. Okay?"

JJ nods. "'Kay!"

"Repeat it back to me."

"Any number times zero is always gonna be zero."

"Great job!" Madeleine praises. "Now, here's another to remember: any number times one is always going to be that number."

"Any number times one is gonna be that number." JJ repeats. "So, like one times one is one?"

"Yes!" Maddie smiles causing JJ to beam.

"And what about one times two? Is it two?" JJ asks.

"Yep!" Maddie answers. "Okay, now to test you." She writes '0 x 0', '2 x 0' and '1 x 0' on the white board.

"Take this marker and write the answers to the problems." JJ takes the marker and looks at the board. While she is figuring out the answers, Elena comes back downstairs.

"Mama wants to see you, Maddie. You're in _biiiig_ trouble." She says. Maddie huffs and stands up.

"I'll be right back guys." She says to the others. "Kay and Ray why don't you help JJ with her problems until I get back?"

"We will Maddie." Kayleigh tells her and then she bends her head down by JJ. The younger blonde has already written the answers and Kay praises her for getting them right.

"Good job, JJ!" She erases the problems and writes '1 x 1' '1 x 2' and '1 x 3' down. She hands the board to JJ.

Just as JJ is finishing up the problems, Madeleine comes back downstairs. "JJ will please come to the kitchen and tell my mother that I was _not_ being mean to Breanna and Elena?"

"Yes." JJ skips up the stairs and to the kitchen where her parents and Madeleine's parents are. Maria and Caleb dropped Ray and Kayleigh off so they could go grocery shopping without four extra hands adding things to the buggy.

"Hi Auntie Amber!" She greets.

"Hi JJ." Amber greets back. "Elena here says that Maddie was being rude to all the kids. Is that true?"

JJ shakes her head and frowns at Elena. "No, Aunt Amber. Maddie is being really nice! She's teachin' me how to do big girl math!"

"I see." Amber turns to the twins. "Elena Grace, would you like to tell me why you said Maddie was being mean?"

"Because she was, Mama!"

"Because she wouldn't let you play the game?"

"Yes!"

Madeleine huffs out a breath. "I told you you're too young to learn how to multiple numbers. You can't even add and subtract yet!"

"We can too!" Elena says back stomping her foot. "Mama tell her we know how to!"

"Is that the problem? You and Brea want to learn how to do math?" Amber asks.

"Uh huh. And Maddie says we can't!"

"No I didn't! I said you need to learn how to adding and subtracting first, _then_ you can do multiplication. You and Brea didn't do anything in kindergarten besides learn your letters and how to read baby books! Just because you wanna do everything I do doesn't mean you will get too. You guys are six and everyone else is older and knows how to do multiplication!"

"Ok, ok, all right!" Jack steps in and separates Madeleine from Elena. "That's enough. Elena Grace and Madeleine Christine, the next person to say one more mean word will be grounded for the rest of the week. Is that clear?"

"This is so stupid!" Madeleine says. "The one time I decide to actually be nice and include the kids in something, this little baby decides she doesn't like how I'm doing things and wants to be a tattletale!"

"Maddie calm down." Amber tells her. "Let's talk this out. Now, Elena is what Maddie's saying true? Was she teaching the big girls how to do big kid math?"

"No." Elena mumbles.

"Elena Grace, are you lying to me?"

Elena shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Okay, why don't we ask Brea if that's the truth?" Amber turns to Breanna. "Is what Maddie's saying true, Breanna?"

"Yes." Breanna answers. "Maddie was teachin' Cousin Jenny and Kay and Rayleigh how to do math."

Elena gasps and turns to her sister, angry with her for ratting her out. "Brea! She was bein' mean to us! She wouldn't let us play!"

"So?" Breanna questions. "You were bein' mean to Maddie too! Don't you like it when sissy is nice to us? Don't you like when she ain't bein' mean and calling us little babies? I do." Breanna turns to Maddie and wrap her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I was mean, sissy." She says. "If I promise to be nice, can I stay at the table with you?"

"Sure. Go sit at the table and wait for me." Madeleine tells the younger girl and then watches as she runs down the stairs. She turns back to her mom and dad.

Amber sighs and looks at her youngest daughter. "Elena Grace Jareau, I am giving you one more chance to tell the truth. If you don't, you will be grounded from seeing Nana or Grampa for the rest of the week. Is that clear?"

Elena sighs. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Jack chimes in. "Now, tell mom and I why you came up here and said Maddie was being mean to you."

"Because she was, Daddy. She said me and Brea don't know how to add or subtract and we do!"

"Baby, sissy was right when she said you didn't know how. I know you want to feel like a big girl, but sometimes Cousin Jenny and Ray-Ray and Kayleigh will do things you and Breanna can't because they are older. When you get to be in the third grade in two years, then you will be able to do multiplication. But right now, you will learn how to add and subtract. Okay?"

Elena huffs again. "Okay, Momma."

"Good. Now, do you think you can be good if daddy and I let you go back downstairs or do you need to stay up here with us?"

"I can be good, Mama." Elena says.

"Okay. Go on back down there." Elena skips back down the stairs to where the others are. By now, Maddie has went through all the zeros which JJ seemed to get right away. Now, Maddie is teaching her the twos while going back over ones.

By the end of the day, JJ has the zeros and ones completely down. And by the end of the week, the twos and up to four in the threes.

* * *

 **Here it is guys!**

 **Next up: Another chapter in '92 before I go back to an earlier year.**

 **Oh, my gosh guys! I am reading this _amazing_ fic. It's about JJ when she's eleven. It starts just a few days after Rosa commits suicide. Jj starts experiencing headaches and they keep going until they get to bad for her to do any thing. She goes to the hospital and gets a scan. She has a tumor at the base of her skull, and when tested it turned out to be cancerous. It's really sad, but it's still great! Give it a try.**

 **Its called _Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness_ by _AndresaRaducan._**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	8. Birthday Fun (extended)

**So this is Rosa's birthday from 1990. Just a little bit of what went on between the time skips.**

 **I know in the show JJ said Ros thought she was always a bother. I'm going to try to play into that with this chapter. Extra kids are Rosa's classmates.**

 **Elijah: 14 years old.**

 **Rosaline: 12 years old.**

 **JJ: 5 years old.**

 **Emily: 11 years old.**

* * *

 **Michelle: 12 years old.**

 **Anna: 11 years old.**

 **Nicole: 11 years old.**

 **Amanda: 12 years old.**

 **Jason: 11 years old.**

 **Chris: 12 years old.**

 **Robert: 12 years old.**

 **Ryan: 11 years old.**

* * *

 **Saturday, June 16** **th** **, 1990.**

The doorbell rings and Ros races through the house to open it. Her classmates Michelle and Anna are standing there. Michelle and Anna turn and wave to their moms who pull away after waving back.

"Hey guys!" Rosaline greets. "Come in! Did you bring your bathing suits?"

Michelle and Anna hold up their bags and grin.

"Great! You can change in my room. Just put your bags in the closet with 'Manda's and Nic's." The two go upstairs while Ros goes back outside. Her other friends, Amanda, Nicole, Robbie and Ryan are already here and in the pool.

JJ comes over to her as she is slipping off her shoes and getting into the pool. "Rosie! Can you play with me? Mommy says I can't get this wet." She holds up her blue-casted arm.

Chris laughs. "Hey Ros! Why is your baby sister here again?"

Rosaline sighs. "I don't know. JJ, I told you, you're not gonna be a bother to me and my friends. This is a party for big kids, not babies like you."

JJ pouts. "I'm not a baby. I'm five years old!"

"Yeah, which means you're a baby. Now go on or I'm going to tell mom you are being a bother to us."

"Aw, come on, sissy. Please let me play with you and your friends. I promise I'll listen."

"No JJ!" Rosaline tells her irritably. "go play in the sandbox or on the swings or something."

JJ huffs and stomps away. Emily, who is talking to Eli by the chairs on the back porch, sees her and runs over to her. She scoops the young sulled-up kindergartener up off the lawn chair and sits with JJ in her lap.

"What's wrong, butterfly?"

"Rosa is bein' mean to me." She says. "She never lets me play with her! She says Im'ma baby and I'm always bein' in the way."

Emily nods along with the kindergartener. "Well, you know Rosie is a big girl today, sweetie, and sometimes big girls just don't like having little girls around."

"But I'm not a little girl, Emmy." JJ frowns. "I'm'ma big girl."

"I know you are. You're a big girl because you wear big girl underwear, right?" JJ nods. "And you can put your clothes on like a big kid, you eat all by yourself and you can drink out of a big girl cup. Right? You can do all those things?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, Rosie can do all those things too. She can get dressed by herself and eat all by herself. But she's a special kind of big girl. She can pick out her own clothes, she can fix her own food if she wants too. She can even walk to school starting this year."

JJ huffs and leans back against Emily. "When can _I_ do those things?"

"Probably when you get to be twelve years old."

JJ sighs. "I wish I was twelve _now_." She says.

"Aw, no you don't. You'll get to be twelve and then you'll wish that you were a little kid again."

"Tell ya what; how 'bout you go gather up all your sand toys and I will help you build a great big sandcastle. Okay?"

"Yeah!" JJ jumps out of her lap and skips over to the sandbox. Emily makes her way to the pool where Rosaline and a couple of her friends are messing around.

"Hey, Ros. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Rosaline comes over to the side of the pool and looks up at Emily.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Look, I know this is your big day and all your friends are here and everything. But can you at least try to make your sister feel included? Maybe let her sit by you when we eat or when you open your presents or something? Okay?"

Ros sighs, "Emily, I know you two are like best friends, but I invited you because you were in my classroom. You can't just come here and tell me how to treat my sister. Besides, you should be in the pool with us. I bet it'd be a lot more fun to play in the water than with a little kid."

Emily shakes her head at Rosaline. "You know, Rosaline, I would expect this kind of behavior from someone like Madeleine." She says. She's heard stories of JJ's oldest cousin and how mean she is, but has yet to actual meet her.

"But I didn't expect you from you. You've surprised me today, Ros, and if this is how you treat Jenny when your friends are around, then maybe you should rethink who your friends really are." With that Emily stands from her bent position and makes her way back to the sandbox where Elijah is now helping JJ play with her sand toys.

"Hey, you two! Did bubba decide to join us?"

"Yeah!" JJ beams. "Bubba is gonna be the king of the castle! And you can be the queen and I'll be your little princess!"

"Okay! Well, since you're already my little princess it'll be really easy for you to play it, huh?"

"Yep! Here, you can make the top of the castle! Bubba is gonna make the walls."

"Oh, okay. Well, do you still have those seashells on the porch? We can use those to decorate the sides." JJ jumps out of the box and runs to the porch to get her bucket of seashells from the beach.

Emily and Elijah spend the next hour and a half entertaining JJ on the swing set and in the sandbox.

* * *

 **After lunch. Around 1:30 p.m.**

After lunch Ros and her friends gather around in the living room to open her presents. Michelle and Anna go first since they coordinated on their gifts. Using their babysitting money, Michelle got Rosaline a beautiful blue button-up shirt that makes her eyes pop and Anna bought her a pair of dark jean shorts.

"Oh, wow!" Rosa exclaims. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Rosie." Michelle replies, using the nickname only Rosaline's friends are allowed to use.

Next, Nicole goes. She gets Rosaline a movie that the girls saw in the theaters and that she knew Ros really wanted.

"It finally came out!" Ros beams. "Yes! We can watch it over and over now!"

"Yeah, we can!" Nic smiles. "And it'll be free, too! No more saving up our money to buy tickets!"

Chris and Robbie are brothers and both pitched in to get Rosaline a pretty necklace to go with the shirt and jeans shorts that their mother bought her. It's a star and moon necklace. They both know that Ros loves to look at the stars in the summer.

"Thank you guys! I love it."

Jason got Rosaline her own set of the books she reads when she hangs out at his house and Amanda got her a new soccer ball. Ryan goes last, he has had a crush on Rosaline since the third grade and decided her birthday would be a great time to ask her out.

"Um, Ros would you mind coming outside so I could talk to you?" He asks nervously.

"Sure, Ry." Ros stands up and follows the pre-teen to the back porch.

"Um, Ros, I have something very important I want to tell you. But first, I want to say that I hope this doesn't change our friendship."

Rosaline frowns. "Ry, what are you talking about? Nothing can ever change our friendship. We've known each other way too long for it to change."

Ryan nods and then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Rosie, I have had a crush on you since the third grade. And I've been fighting with myself for the past two weeks but I decided today would be a good day to ask: Rosaline would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Rosaline beams and nods her head. "Yes, yes of course I will! I am so glad you asked me Ry, because I have had a crush on you since third grade too." Ryan beams and then hands Rosaline a little box.

Inside is a picture Rosaline didn't know existed. It is of the very first day in second grade when Rosaline and Ryan met each other. Seven-year-old Rosaline and seven-and-a-half-year-old Ryan are sitting at their table introducing themselves to each other.

"My mom told me she took that picture." Ryan tells her. "At first I was mad at her cause she took a picture of me with a girl without me knowing. But now I like the idea of having the moment we first met captured in a picture."

Rosaline smiles. "I love it, Ry!" Then she grabs his hand. "Come on, let's go tell everyone the news and introduce to my parents!"

Ryan's eyes widen in panic. "But I've already met your parents!"

"Not as my boyfriend you haven't. Don't, worry though; all we're doing is putting 'boy' in front of 'my friend' now." Rosaline drags Ryan back to the party and re-introduces him as her boyfriend. After getting a semi-stern talking to from Michael and Sandy doing the same with Ros, the two's friends congratulate them.

* * *

 **Here it is. Sorry it's so late.**

 **Little switch of the date. No big. :)**

 **For those of you who are new to reading this, I recently found out that Logan Elementary school in Pennsylvania (Where Emily and Jenny go to school) goes to school September-June, and their summer is July-August. Therefore, Rosaline cannot celebrate her b-days on school days w/friends, the families can't have a vacation in June, etc.**


	9. Fireworks, Fireworks, and More Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I own both sets of aunts, uncles, twins, Maddie and James. I also own Elijah, because I don't know if JJ actually has a brother. I do not own JJ, Emily, or Rosaline, (because she was eventually a part of the show). David and Joy are mine. No, they are not the same David and Joy as in the show, just my choice of character names. :)**

 **Rating: K+ Just some family-friendly fun going on.**

 **Spoilers: None as of yet.**

 **A/N: I am mixing it up just a little bit. This is going to have JJ's cousins in it, and the first part is going to be in Kayleigh's P.O.V., so let me know what you think about that and if you'd like another chapter in one of the other little kids' points of views.**

* * *

 **Caleb and Maria**

 **Kayleigh/Ray-Ray: 6 years old.**

 **Jackson and Amber**

 **Madeleine: 12 years old.**

 **Brea/Elena: 4 years old (going on 5)**

 **Michael and Sandy**

 **Elijah: 14 years old.**

 **Rosaline: 12 years old.**

 **Emily: 11 years old.**

 **Jennifer: 5 years old (going on 6)**

* * *

 **Tuesday, July 3** **rd** **, 1990. Emily's house. Kay's P.O.V.**

Today is the day before July 4th, and I am so excited because Mr. James, Emmy's dad, says we can light fireworks at his house. He and his friend, Mr. Dave, are taking, me, my sister, my cousins, and Emmy to buy the fireworks. He said we can each get five fireworks for ourselves, like sparklers, confetti, and poppers, and then we would buy a family pack of the large fireworks that we have to have grown-ups light.

"Sissy, what kind of fireworks are you gonna get?" My sister, Ray-Ray asks.

"Um…I think I am going to get some poppers and sparklers." I say. "Mr. James says we can each pick five out of th sparklers, poppers, and conffettis."

"I know! I can't wait!" Mr. James walks in and asks if we are ready to go.

"Yes, sir!" We all say.

"Good. Now, here is how it's going to go. The ones that need a car seat are going to ride with me. That is going to be Breanna and Elena, Rayleigh and Jenny." Even though Ray-Ray is old enough to not ride in car seat, Momma wants her in a car seat because she doesn't weigh enough for a big kid belt.

"That leaves Kay and the big kids. The big kids, Em, Maddie, Rosaline and Elijah, are going to ride with Mr. Dave and his daughter Joyanna. Kay, that means you get to choose where you are riding. In my van, there are two rows. The back row can seat three and so can the middle seat." Mr. James explains to me.

"And in Mr. David's car, there can be six kids. He also has a van with two rows, so basically, you can ride with whomever you want to."

I think about it for a minute. If I ride with the big kids, Maddie might be mean to me. But Mr. Dave said that Maddie isn't going to be mean to us or he is going to drop her off at Aunt Amber and Uncle Jack's house. He says that because he is very protective of Joy, and doesn't want Maddie to be mean to her. But he also does not want her being mean to the me and my cousins.

"I think I want to ride with the big kids, please." I say, and Mr. James nods.

"Alrighty then. Now, listen up kids." Mr. James claps his to get everyone's attention. "We are about to leave and I need to know if there is anyone who needs to go to the bathroom before we leave."

Only a few kids raise their hands, so Mr. James sends some to the basement where a bathroom is and the others upstairs. Then we all go to the car and get in. Cousin Eli and Maddie sit in the middle seat. I sit in the back with Rosie and Emmy, and Joy sits between Cousin Eli and Maddie. She has a booster seat because she's almost four years old, and is really tall for her age.

It only takes a few minutes to get to the fireworks stand. There are a lot of people here, so Mr. James tells us we are allowed to go with the big kids or the grown-ups, but to stay with them at all times.

The big kids are Emily, cousin Eli, cousin Rosie, cousin Maddie and then the grown-ups are Mr. David and Mr. James.

Emily, Rosie and Elijah all line up. My sister goes to Rosie and I go to Elijah. Then my cousins, Elena and Breanna, and JJ, all go to Emily. Joy stays with her daddy.

"Okay, everyone, listen up." Mr. James says. "If you are with a big kid, you are to stay with them at all times. Now, little kids, remember, you are allowed to buy five fireworks for yourself. This includes: sparklers, poppers, confetti poppers, or any little firework. Now, I am giving you all 15 minutes to look around. Then I want you to meet me at the registers. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Mr. James!" We all say. Then he says we can go look around.

"Come on, Rosie!" I say. "Let's go see what kind of sparklers they have!"

"Okay. Slow down; we need to see where they put them first. Then we can go look at them." Rosie says, and I just nod and try to slow down. I'm so excited! I _love_ getting fireworks and setting them off, and watching all the pretty blues and reds, and the oranges and greens and purples.

We get to the sparklers and I start looking around. I count them to see how many are in one thing. I count 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 5 whole sparklers!

"Rosie, I wanna get this." I say, holding up a bunch of sparklers.

"Okay. Put it in the basket and let's go look somewhere else." I put the sparklers in the basket Rosie is holding. Then we go over and look at the different kinds of fireworks.

"Rosie, will you read these, please?"

Rosie looks at all the little fireworks and beings reading. "There are _Roman Candles_ , _Chinese Wheels_ , _Aurora_ , and _Fireflies_." Rosie moves over a little bit. "Over is some _Black Cat_ stuff."

* * *

 **Over with Emily and the little kids. Normal P.O.V.**

After Elena and Breanna both choose poppers, confetti and one bundle of sparklers, and Jenny gets three confetti bags and two sparklers, they head over to the big boxed fireworks to look around. James told Emily that she could pick out a big family-sized box, and he would get it as the main fireworks for tomorrow night.

"Emmy, read please." Jenny says, and Emily glances at the boxes.

"Well, this one here has a lot of good stuff. I think we got this box last year, and it was really fun. It has _Tornado_ , _Fiesta_ , _Golden Star Rain_ , _Stardust_ , and _Festival_. Rosie says she is getting Roman Candles, Black Cat fireworks and some Fireflies."

"Oh, kittyworks?" Elena asks upon hearing the word 'cat'.

"Yeah, 'Lena, there are some fireworks called 'Black Cat'. They're really cool. I bet you'll like them."

"Emmy, I wanna get this box. It sounds cool with the _Tornado_ and _Star Rain_ and the _Stardust_!" Jenny says.

"Okay. Let's go pick out a couple more and then we'll see which ones Uncle James will buy us. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Emily takes Jenny and the twins to the next set of boxes. There are several family packs, and she looks through to see which would be most appropriate for the kids. The ages range from 3 to 14, and there are 6 kids under the age of 10. So she decides to get the Family Selection Box. It has _Spring_ _Flowers_ , _Flower_ _Pot_ , _Spring_ _Blossom_ and _Summer_ _Fountain_.

"Okay, let's go wait for Uncle James at the cash register." Emily tells them, and the little girls follow her to the cash register.

Rosaline, Maddie and Elijah were all given money to buy their own fireworks. This consists of Roman Candles, Black Cat items, and other little things. Emily is going to use her money to buy extra poppers and confetti for Jenny and the twins, while David agrees to buy the Family Box so James can get the one Emily picked out.

It is decided that they'll do the Family Box tomorrow night, along with the smoke bombs, confetti and poppers in the late afternoon. Then, after the little kids go home (both twins), or go inside (Jenny), James is going to stay outside and supervise Emily, Elijah, Rosaline, and maybe Madeleine, while they do the bigger fireworks.

After James and Dave pay for the fireworks, they all load back up. James and David drop the kids off at their respective houses, with JJ going home with Emily for their sleepover.

They have a quick dinner of chicken, corn and mash potatoes, before heading upstairs to go to bed. JJ gets to wear her new set of butterfly print pjs. After brushing her teeth, she skips across the hall to Emily's room. It's almost 9:30 at night. They had gotten a late start to the fireworks, waiting until the two sets of twins had their nap and lunch, and now it's late and JJ's falls asleep without even requesting their song form Emily.

* * *

 **Here it is. Let me know what you thought and please review! I have the next chapter typed up, so give me 5 reviews, and I'll post it! :)**


	10. Emmy Meets the Cousins

**So, this is just a short and sweet filler chapter. Emily is going to be meeting the Jareau and Clayton cousins.**

* * *

 **June 20** **th** **, 1990. Jareau Household.**

Today is the day that Emily is finally going to get to meet the famous Jareau and Clayton cousins. Jenny and her siblings talk about them a lot, especially Maddie, who, from what Emily understands, is sometimes mean to the little girls. But that's not to say that sometimes she can't surprise you. She is very protective of her little sisters, and her younger cousins, especially Jenny.

"Emmy, are you ready to meet all my cousins?" Jenny asks the moment she sees Emily coming up the walk-way.

"Yeah, I am, bug. Are they going to be here soon?"

"Yeah! Come on, Emmy! Let's go color!" Jenny drags Emily to the basement where she has her arts and crafts table set up. She then begins rambling on about her cousins.

"Do you wanna know 'bout my cousins, Emmy?" She asks, bouncing up and down.

"Sure, bug. Tell me all about them. But be sure to go slow so I can keep up, okay?"

"Okay! Can I sit in your lap?" Emily nods.

"Okay, first is Maddie! But her whole entire name is Madeleine _Chwistina_ Jareau, and she is twelve years old!"

"Wow, she's a big, huh?" Emily says, smiling at the little girl who nods enthusiastically.

"And Momma says she's gonna be in the _seventh grade_ this year!"

"That's cool, bug."

"Uh-huh. She likes readin' books and goin' to the mall. She always buys a bunch'a books with her money. And she likes the colors pink, _bwown_ and green." Jenny lists off.

Emily nods along, "So, she likes camo colors?"

"Yeah! That's what it's called. She likes camo colors. And she _really_ doesn't like going to school, or doin' her chores." Jenny pauses for a second.

"Um…" She taps a finger on her chin. "She also doesn't like hanging with me or my cousins. She says we're babies. But she likes to hang out with sissy and bubba!" JJ doesn't seem too upset about it, Emily figures she has cousins her own age, so she just nods and lets her continue.

"Okay, next is her sisters. They're twins! They're names are Elena Grace Jareau and Breanna Faith Jareau and they are almost five years old and in preschool."

"Elena likes all the _pwincesses_ and the colors blue, pink, purple, and sparkly. And she likes to have everything be perfect _and_ she loves school! She even loves to learns her numbers and letters and shapes. And she likes to do her chores. But Breanna isn't like that _at all_!" She says it as if she can't believe her twin cousins are so different.

"Oh? How is she then?"

"She likes brown and green camo colors. She also likes playing with bubba's toy soldiers and she is something Momma calls 'laid-back'. She doesn't like school, or doin' her chores, or learnin' her numbers, letters or shapes. And she doesn't like watchin' the _pwincesses_. She likes Mickey Mouse and not Minnie." Jenny makes a face at this.

"Wow, they sound like the exact opposite of each. And, you know, that's okay, too. Twins can be the same or different. They can even look exactly like each other or look nothing alike."

"Really?" Jenny asks, intrigued. Emily nods.

"Yep. One twin can have brown hair and brown eyes and the other can have blonde hair and blue eyes."

" _Really_?" She repeats, emphasizing the word now. Emily smiles at this and nods again.

"Yes, it happens all the time. Now, how about your other cousins? Do you have any more?"

"Yes! There is Kayleigh Maye Clayton and Rayleigh Nicole Clayton."

"Those are very pretty names; just like yours." Emily comments.

"Yeah! I really like my name! No one else in my whole entire class had my name. There were only Jessicas, Stephanies, Davids, Johns, and some even had Daddy's name! His name is Michael, you know."

"I do know that. I bet there were even some of my Daddy's name, James, weren't there?" JJ nods.

"Yep! But not in my class, only in sissy's and bubba's class. Do you wanna hear about Kay and Ray-Ray now, Emmy?" Emily signals for her to go on, and Jenny continues on with extra enthusiasm.

"Okay! Kayleigh is this many," Jenny shows 6 fingers. "I'm almost the same age! She has brown hair and blue eyes, and she is 'laid-back', too. She likes to watch cartoons and princess movies, and Mickey Mouse – not Minnie –" Jenny frowns at this too. "and bein' lazy. And she _loves_ the colors pink and purple. She even loves to go to school, and she's even been learnin' how to write this summer!"

"Wow! She sounds pretty cool. What about Rayleigh? Is she the same, or different from Kay?"

"She's the same! She has blonde hair and green eyes. She's 'laid-back', too, but Momma says 'she goes with the flow.'" Emily has to grin at the serious look on the blonde's face. "and she likes cartoons and princess movies, and bein' lazy, and the colors pink and purple. She's been learnin' how to write this summer, too! And she loves school; just like me. She'll be in the first grade, just like me!"

"That's very cool, bug. Are you ever in the same class as them?"

"No," Jenny frowns. "Momma says they live too far away to go to my school."

"Oh, well, that's ok. What else do Kay and Rayleigh like to do?"

"They like to dress up like each other and confuse people! Aunt Maria thinks it funny!" Jenny giggles, and Emily smiles at this. "And they both _always_ obey the rules – they _never_ get in trouble!"

"Wow, that's cool. Is there anything different about Kay and Rayleigh?"

"Yes. Ray-Ray is very shy of new people. She doesn't like talkin' to them 'till she knows'em. But Kay goes up to strangers and says 'hi!' to everybody! And that's not good, so Aunt Maria doesn't like it."

"Yeah, sometimes that is dangerous. But it's also a good thing that she isn't shy. That means she's different from Ray-Ray, and that they will get to make their own friends at their own pace."

"I know. Kay has a bunch of friends that are not friends with Rayleigh. Ray-Ray gets picked on at school cause she's so small. She's shorter than Kay and the big kids pick on her and call her a baby and shorty. She doesn't like that name, and she gets upset when Daddy calls her shorty."

"Oh? Well, that's not very nice of the big kids." Emily says frowning. After talking for a little bit a longer, Sandy calls the girls upstairs. JJ's cousins, Elena and Breanna, have arrived and they both run over to Jenny, tackling her in a hug.

"Hi, Jenny!" One of them says.

"Hi, Brea! This is my friend, Emmy. Emmy, this is my cousin Breanna, but you can call her Brea, and her twin, Elena!"

Emily takes notice that while El and Brea are both wearing the same thing, save for Brea's sandals being pink and El's being purple, Brea's hair is in two French braids, while Elena only has one. The two also both have on navy blue shorts, and a pink Princess shirt with Cinderella on it (with both purple and blue also), so the shorts actually go nicely with them.

Emily also notices that, if you look very carefully, Elena looks like the man that came in with her, and Brea looks like the woman. Emily guesses that makes them their mom and dad.

"Hello there, Brea." Emily says, bending down to the little girl's level. "My name is Emily. And I bet, if you are Breanna, then that makes you," She pokes Elena in the stomach. "Elena Grace."

"Aunt Amber, Uncle Jack! This is Emily." Jenny says, remembering that Emily said to always introduce her as 'Emily' and not 'Emmy' so people won't think they are supposed to call her by Jenny's special nickname. "Emmy, this is my Uncle Jack and Aunt Amber."

"Well hello, Emily. It's nice to meet you." Amber greets, and Emily replies back politely. "I see you've already met our youngest daughter, El and Brea, but this is our oldest, Madeleine. Maddie, sweetie, I know you'd like to get up to Rosie's room and hang out with her, but can you say hi to Emily first, please?"

"Maddie, this is my friend Emily." Jenny says. A preteen, who she assumes is Maddie because she looks very much like Amber, comes over to them.

"Hi, Emily." Maddie smiles politely and Emily does the same back. She runs off with Rosaline right as two more adults, and two girls, almost exactly identical to each other, come in, and this time Emily can't decide which one looks more like their dad or mom.

"Kay! Ray-Ray!" Jenny squeals and she runs over to give her six-year-old cousins a hug. "This is my bestest friend, Emily. Emmy, this is Kay and Ray-Ray!

"Hello, Kayleigh, hi, Ray-Ray." Emily greets. "it's nice to meet all of you. You know, Jenny here told me all about you guys before you came." Kayleigh lights up at that, but the other little girl, Rayleigh, shyly waves and then hides behind her mom's legs.

"Really?" Kayleigh (Emily guesses from JJ's description) says, smiling. "She told me about you too! You're very pretty, Emily! I like your brown eyes." Emily smiles at the little girl's non-bashfulness.

"Thank you, Kayleigh. I like your eyes, too. I think you and Jenny even have the same kind of blue eyes." Kayleigh smiles. After JJ introduces Emily to Caleb and Maria, she, Emily and both twins go to the backyard to play on the swing set while Elijah heads to the park to practice his soccer kicks with some friends and the adults gather in the living room to talk and catch up.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this! :) Please review!**


	11. Principal's Office (extended)

****Disclaimers: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own the characters Dakota, Joshua and any other one you'd don't recognize from this chapter.  
Spoilers: None as of yet.  
Rating: T to be safe for: bullying.****

* * *

 ** **Note: Summer and School deleted scenes are now in this story. Therefore, this story will be updated with one chapter for school and then one chapter for summer.****

 ** **Note 2: Mammy and Mamma are pronounced the same as Mommy and Mamma.****

 ** **Enjoy! :)****

 ** _ _ **Principal's Office (extended)**__**

* * *

 ** **Ms. Rose's classroom. Right before recess time.****

In the classroom, right before recess, the kids are taking turns answering math problems. Sometimes, on days like this, when the kids have been especially good all day, the teacher brings out the 'big kid' math too see how many problems the children can do.

"Okay, boys and girls. We have time for five more problems." Ms. Rose writes some problems on the board.

"All right, who wants to answer these?" A lot of the kids' hands shoot up in the air, one of them being JJ's. Ms. Rose starts calling up some kids, and then everyone gets to work on the problems.

As the kids work very hard on the chalkboard, the other kids in the class, work on their pieces of papers at their desks. After a few minutes, Ms. Rose tells everyone to put their pencils and chalks down.

Ms. Rose checks the problems and is very proud to find only two people missed the problems on the board and three at the desks missed them.

"Great job, everyone!" She praises the room. "Why don't we line up for recess and when we get back, we can go over the problems." Everyone cheers. The kids line up and patiently wait for their teacher to come to the door.

"Okay, I want everyone to walk in a nice, single file down the hall. No talking, now. And put your hands behind your back, please." The kids file out and once they reach the door, they all scatter, going to different parts of the playground.

* * *

 ** **JJ's P.O.V.****

I skip out of my class and to the playground. Its last recess and most of the children have their books with them as they are allowed to study or work out in the sun at the picnic tables on the playground.

I look all around trying to find Emmy. I wanna tell her that I got __all__ my math problems right in class. But I don't see her. Instead, I see my friend Dakota walking with his books. He likes to bring out books so Claire, Noah, and I can all read them at recess time.

I go to run over to ask if he wants to play house with Claire and Noah, but then I stop. I see the mean boy who bullies us, Joshua Stokes. Joshua is a boy in sixth grade. He makes it his mission every day to terrorize the kids in the lower elementary. He thinks it's funny to push kids down. Joshua even makes fun of the little kids.

I watch him go over to 'Kota and knock the books out of his hands before shoving the 'Kota to the ground while he and his friends, Cameron and Jason laugh in Dakota's face. I get mad; really mad. I stomp over to Joshua and 'Kota.

"Joshua, leave Dakota alone!" I yell, forgetting for a moment that I promised Emmy to always use my words and not my hands. "You're just a big meanie and you need to go away!"

Joshua laughs and turns to Cameron. "Look, Cam, the little first-grade baby is trying to act tough." Joshua turns back to me while Cameron and Jason laugh along with him.

"Leave us alone, Joshua! Just go way; 'Kota didn't do anything to you!"

"What are you going to do if I don't, huh? Go home crying to your mammy? You're just a big baby." Joshua says and then he pushes me just enough to make me stumble but not enough for me to fall.

I quickly push him back and am able to make him fall on the ground scraping his hand on the gravel. I gasp. Oh, no. I forgot; Emmy's gonna be so mad at me. But I don't have time to think about that, because,

Cameron gasps. "You little brat! I'm going to get the duty teacher!" Cameron and Jason don't make it far, as the duty teacher Ms. Jones, is already making her way over to us.

"Hey, hey, hey! What is going on here?" Ms. Jones yells, pulling me away from Joshua.

"Ms. Jones, JJ pushed Joshua down and he wasn't doing anything!" Cameron tattles making me open my mouth in shock.

"No, I didn't!" I yell back. Oh, __now,__ my mind decides to use its words? "Joshua pushed 'Kota down and then he pushed me!"

"No I didn't!" Joshua lies. "I wasn't doing anything. JJ just came over and pushed me down!"

The duty teacher sighs. "Okay, JJ, I need you to come with me. We're going to have to talk with the principal. Joshua, why don't you come with me and we'll have the nurse look at your hand."

"Hey!" I shout as we all move to the doors. "I didn't do anything! Joshua pushed 'Kota down first!"

"Now, JJ," The teacher starts in a patronizing voice. "It's not nice to lie. I am sorry, but I saw you push Joshua down. Cameron and Jason both say that you pushed him down. Joshua says he did not do anything, that he did not push Dakota down." We stop in front of the nurse's office and the duty teacher speaks with the nurse for a moment. Once Ms. Jones sends Jason and Cameron back to the playground, she continues down the hall to the office.

I huff and cross my arms. This is so unfair! Joshua pushes me and 'Kota, but __I'm__ the one that gets in trouble!

At the office, the duty teacher brings me into the main part. The secretary, Ms. Linda, glances up. "Well, hello JJ." She says. "What brings you in here?"

I just shrug. I've decided I'm not talking to anyone __at all__. The duty teacher decides to answer for me. "Well, it seems here, Miss Jareau is having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. She and Joshua got into an argument and JJ here, she got a little handsy. I think she may need to talk with Principle Edwards." She pauses. "Joshua should be in here in a few moments. He's with the nurse right now."

The secretary frowns at me. "Uh, oh. Well, why don't you have a seat there by the door. The principle will be out in just a few moments." I sigh and sit down. I really wish the duty teacher would believe me. I didn't do anything, honest!

The duty teacher leaves and I bring my legs up. I wrap my arms around my legs and start to cry again. Ms. Linda comes over to me.

"JJ, honey, I will be right back, okay? I have to run down the hall for a moment." I just nod and watch her leave. After she leaves, the door opens again. I think it's maybe Emmy and look up. I frown. It's not Emmy, it's Joshua.

"Hey, brat." He says, coming closer to me. "You better hope I don't get in trouble or I'll make sure you really hate it here." I jump from my seat, ready to fight.

"This __is__ your fault, Joshua! You pushed 'Kota down and then you lied! You __should__ be the one that gets in trouble!" I say with my arms crossed.

"No! You lied. You pushed Dakota down and then you pushed me. And that's exactly what I'm going to the principle."

"You leave me alone, Joshua! I hate you!" Joshua makes a mean face at me, it's the same face Emmy calls a ' _ _scow__ '. Joshua pushes me down to the chair and kicks my leg. It starts to hurt and I start to cry.

"Oh, look," Joshua taunts. He makes a mean face at me again. "The little baby is crying; boo-hoo." Joshua makes another mean face and then he leaves. He was supposta talk to the principle, but he didn't. Now I really am going to get in trouble.

I sit in the chair for what seems like forever. I really want my mammy… and Emmy. I just don't want Emmy to be mad at me because I used my hands and not my words. She said she didn't like it when my teacher told my mammy that I got in trouble last year. Emmy said she wants me to always use my big girl words to tell others what the problems are. Never my hands.

Mammy says that if I get in trouble then I won't be able to go to Nana and Papa's or Emmy's house. She says I'm six years old, and that's old enough to not get into fights. She also says that if someone is being mean to me, or bullying me, to tell the teacher or just walk away, and if I see someone bullying another person, I am supposta go to the duty teacher or find a grown up. Or I am supposta take that person's hand and walk away. Or I can say to the bully 'you are being rude to me, and I am going to walk away. Please don't follow me.'

I had a lot of options, but I didn't do any of those things.

Suddenly I hear Emmy's voice. She asking Mrs. Johnson, the secretary, to let her come in. When Mrs. Johnson opens the door, Emmy comes right over to me and asks what's wrong.

I tell her I forgot to use my words, and that I don't want her to be mad at me. She tells me to calm and asks what happened. After I tell her, we sit and wait for my mammy to get here and then me and mammy talk to the principal.

He decides to call Dakota to the office, and ask him what happened. After that, he tells mamma that I am not in trouble and that Joshua has been suspended from school for __three whole days__ cause he was bullying Dakota.

Then mamma says we can go home, and Emily comes with us. She also says she's proud of me for standing up to the bully and helping Dakota, and I'm Emmy is not mad at me.

* * *

 **This is the extended part of _Principal's Office_ from _Best Friends Forever_. Review and let me know what you thought. ****Also, here is my updating schedule that I will try my best to stick to:**

 **I will be updating on the 1st thru the 3rd of each month. If there is a chapter that you would like me to extend from BFF, or if you have prompt, let me know in the reviews or a PM! :)**


	12. Fun Day with Audrie

****Disclaimers: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own Emily's friend Audrie.  
Spoilers: None as of yet.  
**** ** **Rating: T for recount of child abuse.****

 ** **Trigger Warning: Recounts of child abuse resulting in the death of a child. Here in the first part, Audrie talks of past of abuse on her and her baby sister. Please do not read if this is a trigger. I will have it marked so you guys can get passed it and continue on reading.****

 ** **Note: Last chapter was a school chapter, so now we have a weekend/summer chapter.****

* * *

 ** **Noon. August 4th**** ** **, 1990.****

James, Emily and JJ are on their way to Audrie's house to pick her up so she can spend the with Jenny and Emily. James pulls up to her house, and Emily tells JJ to stay put before going to the door. She knocks and soon Audrie appears and the two run back to the car.

"All right, girls, you know the rules. McDonald's and the grocery store only. You have for lunch, right, Em?" James says as he pulls into the parking lot of McDonald's. The girls are going to have lunch at McDonald's, go to the store to get some ingredients for the pizzas, and then they will call James to come pick them up.

"Yes, Dad. I have the money for lunch and the pizza ingredients."

"Alright. Here is some change for the pay phone. It is to be used __only__ for the pay phone." After that, James pulls off and the girls go inside the McDonald's.

"Okay, Adie, you go order and I'll take JJ to the playroom. Be sure to get two cheeseburgers, and a Happy Meal and some tokens for JJ." Audrie nods and goes to order. She comes back a few minutes later to the playroom with a tray and hands out the food.

"Okay, JJ, go and get us some drinks. But remember, be extra careful and don't spill them." JJ nods excitedly, loving that she is 'grown up' enough to go and get the drinks. Since August of last year, the little girl grew the extra inches she needs to be able to reach the fountain drinks.

She comes back and they begin eating. Emily and Audrie enjoy their cheeseburgers while JJ eats her six McNuggets and then plays with her toy.

"Emmy, can I have some tokens now, please?" Emily hands them to her with the reminder to pace herself and not use them all at once. She only has ten, and each ride takes two each. "I know, Emmy. I'm gonna play with two now, then I'm gonna climb some, then I'll use the rest! That way they will last longer. That's what sissy says to me and El and Brea when Momma brings us here!"

"Okay, bug. Go on, you have about ten minutes. Then we need to head to the store."

"Okay!" JJ runs off and Emily turns back to Audrie.

 ******* "So?" She says.

"So what?" Audrie says back, knowing what Emily is asking about.

"You know what, Adie. I saw her car. You know she isn't supposed to be around. What was she doing there?"

Audrie is quiet for what seems like forever, and just when Emily thinks she is going to ignore her, she finally answers. But isn't the answer Emily was wanting. "Em," Audrie sighs. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Come on, Adie. Just answer the question. I know you. I know you miss her, but she hurt you, don't you remember that? Don't you remember how-" Audrie cuts her off, and she immediately regrets asking the questions.

"Do I remember? Do I __remember__? Really, Em? Of course I remember!" She shouts halfway causing another couple to look at the two girls. She gives them an apologetic look and turns back to Emily, lowering her voice.

"Of __course__ I remember, Emily. I remember being terrified for my life as I lay there and she beat me. I remember, before that, my baby sister wanting some milk in her sippy cup. I remember her not being old enough to know that she wasn't supposed to ask for things. I remember my mom yelling her, making her cry because she didn't understand why mommy was mad."

Audrie takes a deep breath. "I remember her trying her very best to get the milk out and pour it by herself. But her little arms __just__ weren't strong enough. I remember my mom yelling at her some more, before she began to hit her. I remember begging my mother to hit __me__ , __not__ baby Hope." She takes a breath before she continues.

"And lastly, Emily, I remember my baby sister looking up at me, her eyes full of fear, pain, and confusion. Fear, because she had never seen our mother so mad. Pain, because it was the first beating her little four-year-old body had experienced, and confusion, because she just didn't understand __why__ mommy had been so mad her at her. And I remember…I remember her telling me 'sissy, I feel cold.'" This is where her voice breaks, and Emily has to blink away her own tears. "And then, I remember her little body breathing her last breath."

"So, yes, I __do__ remember. Don't you __ever__ think otherwise. My mother was there to try and talk to me. __That's__ why her car was at my house. She wanted to tell me all about how she has thought of nothing but what she did, and that day Hope died. She wanted to say sorry, and ask for my forgiveness. But like a smart, __logical__ person would do, I told her to get the hell away from me, and that I didn't want to __ever__ see her again. Then you knocked, and we left and now here we are." Audrie turns from her then, and Emily decides to drop the subject. Even though Audrie was talking in whisper, she still doesn't know if anyone else heard her. *******

* * *

After lunch, the girls walk over to the grocery store. They go in and immediately begin gathering the stuff for the pizzas. Then they head to the candy isle to get some candy for the crazy candy pizza they are going to try.

"Okay, what kind of pizza are we going to make with the candy?" Emily asks.

"Chocolate!" JJ says as Audrie chimes in with, "Gummies."

"All right, we can do half and half. Audrie, you go and get the gummies, make sure you get gummy bears for me, and JJ, you can get three kinds of chocolate. Okay?"

"Okay!" The girls separate and come back a few minutes later. Audrie gets gummi bears, worms and gummy hamburgers. JJ gets a Hershey bar, M&Ms, and skittles.

"We can do half with the gummy bears, worms, and hamburgers," Audrie explains. "Then JJ can put pieces of the Hershey bars and M&Ms on the other half. We can put the skittles all over it and that can be the candy pizza."

"It's gonna be yummy!" JJ grins as she bounces down the aisle toward the checkouts. They head to the checkouts and pay for the stuff. Then they head out to the payphones.

"All right, wait here with the groceries. I'm going across the street to the payphones. Jenny, you are to listen to Audrie, understand? You stay here with her and be good. I'll be back in a few minutes." The little girl nods, and Emily runs across the street to call her dad. Ten minutes later, he shows up and they head home.

* * *

 ** **Back at Emily's house. Around 2:15 p.m.****

After they get the ingredients for the pizza dough mixed and James sets it aside to rise, Emily takes JJ and Audrie out to her barn to see her horses and the bunnies James raises especially for JJ and her smaller cousins.

Emily has four horses and three foals; a brown horse named Brownie, and Brownie's daughter named Brownie Jr.

A solid black horse, who is very beautiful and named, Beauty. A solid white horse, this one a boy, named Snow, and Snow's daughter, a mix between caramel and white, named Chestnut. And another, this one a light brown and also a girl, named Carmen, and Carmen's daughter Destiny, who is also light brown.

Emily goes over to Beauty's stall and enters with Audrie behind her. "Hey there, girl." She says, petting the horse's mane.

"Adie, do you wanna ride her? I'll get Snow, and we can ride them around the stable outside." Audrie nods and the two begin gearing up. Once they have everything, Audrie leads the horses out of the barn while Emily instructs JJ to stay in the barn where the rabbits are.

Then she and Audrie get on their horses, and start to circle the fenced in area that is beside and behind the barn. "Come on, Beauty!" Audrie shouts and clicks her heals for the horse to go faster. She and Emily are having a race, going around the perimeter of the gated-in area three times.

"Come on, Beauty. I'll make sure you get __two__ extra carrots if you and me and beat Snow and Emily." Audrie tells the horse, and almost like she understands her, Beauty starts going a little bit fast. "Ah, yeah, there you go, girl. I knew you and I spoke the same language."

 ** _ _ ***In the barn with JJ***__**

"Hi, bunnies!" JJ squeals as she runs up to the little fenced in area where the bunny rabbits are. They have food and water bowls, and a little seat you sit on so you don't have to sit on the hay, as well as a little house James built for when the barn gets cold in the winter.

There are five rabbits. One solid while, one solid black older bunny, then three babies; one black, one while, and one black & white.

JJ creeps into the cage and sits down on the bench. She picks up the mamma bunny and holds her in her lap. She can't wait for Audrie and Emily to get done racing so she can show Adie her new bunnies. James received the family of rabbits just two weeks ago, and Audrie hasn't been here for almost a month.

The little blonde spent days on the phone telling Audrie all about the mamma and daddy rabbits and their babies. What color they are, which is a boy and which is a girl and everything else __but__ their names. She wanted that part to be a surprise, and ever since Audrie promised today would be the day she comes over and spend the night, JJ has been looking forward to this moment all day long.

"Hi, mamma bunny." The little girl coos at the rabbit. "Are you happy to see me? I'm gonna show you and daddy bunny and all your babies to Audrie! She's going to be so happy to see all of you! It's going to be her very first time, so you have to be nice and not scratch her, okay?"

After sitting with the rabbits for a few more minutes, JJ hears the older girls coming back

"Good girl, Beauty!" Audrie says after she has dismounted. "Such a good girl. Do you want a carrot, huh? I bet you do. And I promised you a couple of extra ones also." Emily and Audrie lead the horses back to the stables and give them their treats.

By the time they get over to the rabbits, JJ is bouncing in anticipation. "Adie! Come look at all the bunnies! Aren't they pretty?"

Audrie smiles at the younger girl. "Oh, Em! They're so cute! Look at all the bunny rabbits!" She squeals, very unlike herself and making JJ giggle. "Oh, look at the little bitty black and white one! Oh my goodness! Em, look at __da liddle__ bunny- _ _wunny__!" She continues in a baby voice, and JJ falls over in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Audrie, when you're done acting like a goofball, I think Jenny here has something she really wants to tell you."

"Yeah! Stop being silly, Audrie," JJ scolds, hands on her hips. "I wanna tell you their names."

Audrie sobers up and playfully salutes her. "Yes, ma'am. I'm ready to learn their names, ma'am."

"Good, go sit." JJ continues the act, pointing towards the bench on the corner. Audrie sits down and JJ picks up a rabbit. "These two are Blizzard and Midnight -mamma (white) and daddy (black) ones-." She sits the mom down and continues on. "Then the babies are Onyx -the black one, Spot -the black and white one, and Vanilla -the white one!" JJ lists off, pointing to each rabbit or baby, before reaching down and picking up Spot.

"Wow, JJ. Those are all very pretty names. You did a good job picking them out."

"Uncle James __buyed__ us these, Adie." JJ says.

"-bought, bug." Emily corrects. "He bought them for us."

"Oh, yeah. He bought these for us. When I am here, my job is to feed and water the bunnies! Emily cleans out their cage. I have to come over every day after school and do that." The girls play for a little bit more before James calls them in to make the pizza.

* * *

 ** **Inside.****

After Audrie and Emily both take a quick shower to wash off the smell of rabbits and horses, and JJ changes into a different clothes, they gather in the kitchen to begin making the pizzas. They get through the pepperoni pizza pretty easily. It's small because everyone else wants cheese, so they make a smaller pizza for JJ that will cut into about four to six pieces.

Okay, everyone, I divided the cheese into three bowls." James says. "Make sure you spread it over the pizza evenly. Like this:" He sprinkles the cheese over the sauce. "and be sure to be careful and not get it in the floor."

"Okay, Uncle James." JJ says. "When we get the cheese and pepperonis on, can you cook it?"

"I sure will. Have fun, girls. I'll be in the den watching TV if you need me, okay?"

The girls spend the next few minutes covering the dough with cheese. They then gather the candy and empty them into different bowls.

"Now, Jenny, you can put your chocolate candies on your side, Audrie and I will do our side, and then we can put the skittles all over. Okay?"

"Okay, Emmy!" JJ picks up some M&Ms and sprinkles them on her side. "Like this, Em?" Emily nods, "Yeah, like that, bug."

Once they are done, Emily says, "All right, now, I want everyone to some skittles and sprinkle them over the pizza. Like this," She demonstrates by gently shaking her hands dispensing the candy across the pizza.

The other two try it and soon they are finished. They have three pizzas completely ready for baking. A pepperoni one, a cheese one, and one with half gummi hot dogs, gummi pizzas, and gummi worms and bears, and the other half with pieces of Hershey chocolate, M&Ms, and skittles.

Emily calls her dad and he comes in, sliding the pizza in the ovens. The girls play with the left over dough, using cookie cutters, plastic knives and their imaginations.

Soon the pizzas are done and cooled. The girls get a chance to eat in front of the TV, while they watch a Scooby-Doo movie, with the promise that they must takes their plates to the kitchen afterwards.

The conversation from earlier, the one about Hope and Audrie, is long forgotten. And after the movie is over with, when they __should__ __be__ asleep, the girls are under the covers of the tent they've made in the living room out of bed sheets, blankets, kitchen table chairs, the couch and pillows, sharing secretes, JJ getting a special invitation to listen to the tales of middle school.

They talk boys (friends __only__ ), JJ's soccer team, and the new bunnies in Emily's barn for hours before they fall asleep all curled together, JJ in-between Emily and Audrie like the two older girls are her protectors.

* * *

 **Here it is! Review and let me know what you thought. And if you want more with Emily, Audie and JJ. :)**

 **Up Next: school chapter; Ice Cream Shoppe.  
Then: Sleepover chapter.**


	13. Family Sleepover

****Family Sleepover****

* * *

 ** **Disclaimers: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I do own all of JJ/Emily's extended family.  
Spoilers: None as of yet.  
**** ** **Rating: K+  
****

 ** **Just a fluffy, sorta filler chapter.****

 ** **Enjoy! :)****

* * *

 ** **September 15**** ** **th**** ** **, 1990.****

In order to celebrate the first full week of preschool, 1st, 2nd, 6th, 7th, and 9th grade, the Jareau kids are sleeping over at James' house. After the bus drops both twins and Madeleine off at Amber and Jack's, they pack up and head over to his house. Emily and JJ walk home and go over with Rosaline and Elijah. Kay and Ray-Ray will arrive a little later, along with Elena and Brea.

Not only are they going to spend the night, but James has gathered the ingredients to make a homemade pizza. He also grabbed some gummy bears, sour candy, chocolate, etc. for the kids to try on a one of the pizzas.

He had heard of a colleague who made a "crazy topping" pizza with his wife and kids. Apparently, the kids loved it and James figured it would be a fun thing to try aside from the normal pizzas they usually make.

"Okay, has everyone washed their hands?" James asks the kitchen full of kids, ages ranging from 4 to almost 15 years old. He gets excited 'yeses' and 'yeahs' as an answer.

"We're ready to make the pizzas, Mr. James!" Kayleigh says with a big smile. "I'm gonna make an extra, __extra__ pepperoni and it's gonna have __three million__ pepperonis on it and be so yummy!"

"Yeah!" Ray-Ray agrees. "It's gonna have so many pepperonis on it, that you won't even be able to see the pizza under it!"

"That's great, girls. I'm sure it's going to be the best pepperoni pizza ever to be made." James smiles at the twins, and then turns back to address the group as a whole.

"All right! We are going to make five pizzas; two pepperonis, one cheese and one bacon and hamburger. First, we are going to make the dough. We have the ingredients already out, and the yeast and sugar are dissolved in a bowl."

"Next, I am going to give everyone some dough. Now, if you would like pepperoni, raise your hand…good. Now for cheese…and bacon and hamburger…" He makes a quick list of how many want what so they can make the pizzas big enough.

"All right, everyone, listen up. The big kids are going to help you with your pizzas. Elijah will help Elena and Breanna with the cheese; you two be sure to listen to what he says, understand?" The two five-year-olds nod eagerly as Elijah makes his way over to them.

"Rosaline, you can help Kay and Ray-Ray with their pizzas. Of course, Emily and Jenny are going to be working on hers. After that, the big kids can make their bacon & hamburger, and cheese pizzas. Is everyone ready to get started?" Once again, he's met with enthusiastic 'yeses and 'yeahs', with a few 'yes, sir's'.

"Alrighty then. Let's get to it." He lets the kids get to work.

* * *

 ** **Later, after pizza. Movie time.****

"All right, everyone," James calls again later that night. The kids have a big time, playing in the sprinkler in the backyard, catching fireflies after dusk, eating pizza, especially the crazy kind that actually has 5 of the 8 pieces eaten, and now it's time for a movie before bedtime.

"It's movie time. Now, I have a very large selection of kids' movies. Here is what I am going to do. I am going to let two at a time go over to the bookcase and pick out a movie. We'll start with the oldest first. Elijah, you can go first."

"…okay, now, Maddie and Rose, you two can pick out a movie and put it there next to Elijah's on the coffee table…now, Emily, then Kay and Rayleigh, JJ, and Elena and Brea."

"Okay, now let's vote. First, we have Elijah's choice, __The Goonies__ …next is Maddie and Rose's choice, __All Dogs Go to Heaven__ …" James continues going around until he has all the votes. They agree on a mutual movie: __The Wizard of Oz__ , which was Emily's choice.

James and Elijah go to the kitchen to get popcorn and drinks while the other kids gather blankets, pillows, and their stuffed animals to sleep with.

"I love this movie, Emmy." Kay says. "I like Glenda the Good Witch. Who do you like?"

"Hmmm…" Emily thinks for a moment. "I think I like Dorothy and her red shoes. Who do you like, Ray-Ray?"

"I like the Tin Man!"

"Yeah!" Elena agrees. "And I like the Lion!"

"Me too." Breanna grins. She turns to her older cousin. "Rosie! Who do you like the bestest?"

"I think I like Glenda too. And Dorothy and the Tin Man." She shrugs. "I guess I have a hard time picking 'cause I like them all. What about you, Maddie?"

"I'm like you." The preteen answers. "I can't pick 'cause I like them all." Elijah and James come then with bowls of popcorn and juice boxes. They hand them out, get situated, and press play on the movie, settling in for the night.

By the end of the movie, the kids are spread out around the room asleep. The older kids go upstairs to the spare bedrooms while Emily wakes JJ to take her to her room.

* * *

 ** **Here it is! So, what did you think? Next chapter you guys get to vote and choose what you want. I am doing an extended version of a chapter from BFF. So far, I have done extended versions of chapters 4, 5, and 6. I also have an extended chapter of JJ**** **'** ** **s 7th birthday ready to go if you want it.****

 ** **Do you guys want an extended version of chapter…****

 ** **Chapter 7…JJ**** **'** ** **s 7th birthday.**** ** **  
**** ** **Chapter 9/10…4th of July, 1991.**** ** **  
**** ** **Chapter 11…First Day of School 1991.**** ** **  
****

 ** **We have all kinds of JJ's birthdays. Would you like to see some of the other kids? Either of the twins, Rosaline, Elijah, Emily, Madeleine?****

 ** **Please review and let me know what you guys want! If this story is getting too boring or repetitive, let me know so I can change it. I don't know what you guys do or do not like if you don't tell me.****


	14. JJ's Birthday (extended)

****Prompt: JJ's 7th birthday extended.****

* * *

 ** **Disclaimers: I do not Criminal Minds or the characters.  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: K+****

 ** **Big kids: 12-14 years old.  
Little kids: 5-8 years old.**** ** **  
****

* * *

 ** **July 12th, 1991. JJ's P.O.V.****

Early on the 12th, I wake up. Today is my 7th birthday and usually I'm really excited because my birthdays are the best. In the mornings, Emmy comes over and makes me French toast for breakfast. Now, this probably doesn't seem very special, but it is. Emmy makes me her very own super-special recipe of Birthday French Toast!

Emily puts syrup, snow (powdered sugar), whipped cream and strawberries on it and it's the best French toast in the whole world! That's why it's so special; because I only get everything on it once a year. She does this for all my cousins' birthdays too. Even sissy and bubba's birthdays! And she even helped me, sissy and bubba make some for Mommy's birthday. But Mommy only wanted syrup and strawberries. She said it would have too much sugar on it with the other stuff.

Mommy comes into my bedroom and smiles at me. She comes over to my bed and pulls back the covers, rubbing my back just like she always does each morning.

"Good morning, baby! Happy birthday!" She says and I smile just a little. Even though Emmy can't be here, she's still gonna call tonight. And before that, I get lots of presents and cake and ice cream. So I think it may be an ok birthday without Emmy.

"Good morning, Mommy. I'm a big girl today!" I say jumping out of my bed. I am so happy to turn seven. I get to learn how to go to the deep end of the pool now and I get my training wheels taken off just like my friends. I am gonna be in soccer this year too, just like sissy and bubba are. I'm going to be in the second grade also, and in the second grade we get to learn how to do big math.

Big math is when you learn how to add and subtract big numbers that are in the hundreds. I am so excited to learn it because then I'll be like all my cousins. Well, except for Brea and El. They'll be in the first grade this year and are gonna learn little math.

"Yes you are! My baby is all grown up. Come give mommy a hug." I run over to mommy and give her a big hug. "I can't believe it's been seven whole years since daddy and I brought you home from the hospital."

"Momma, can Daddy take my training wheels off my bicycle today?" I ask hopefully.

"Mm…I don't know. Do you think you're ready for that?"

"Yes! He promised he would!" I say happily. Maybe this birthday won't be as bad as I thought. But I still wish Emmy were here. Then it would be the greatest birthday in whole entire world.

"Okay, baby. Let's go downstairs and you can have a birthday breakfast, all right?" Mommy says and I nod.

"Okay." Mommy and I walk down the stairs. Mommy stops me on the stairs though, and she asks me if I remembered what I said I wanted for my birthday. I tell her I wanted Emmy to be here, but she can't so she gonna call tonight instead.

Mommy just nods and lets me go. We go to the kitchen where Daddy, sissy, and bubba are.

"Hey, Birthday Girl!" Daddy says with a big smile.

"Happy Birthday, JJ!" Sissy and bubba say. I smile at them. And then I hear,

"Boo!" And I squeal and turn around –

– "Emmy!"

"Hey, baby girl." Emmy says, giving me a hug. I hug back and Emmy picks me up, sitting at the table with me in her lap.

"You came, Emmy!" I say happily and she nods.

"Of course I did, bug. I promised I would, didn't I?" I nod really fast and then I throw my arms around Emmy's neck.

"What do you want to do first, birthday girl?" Emmy asks.

"Hmmm…" I think for a moment. "Can we make French toast, please Emmy?"

"Sure, sweetie. As long as your momma and dad don't care." I turn to mommy and daddy and give them the puppy dog eyes. They never say no to me anyways, but I still like to use the puppy dog eyes on them every once in a while.

"Can I please, Momma?"

"Sure, baby. You girls know where everything is right?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Mommy and Daddy go to the living room with sissy and bubba. After I wash my hands, I get to crack the eggs for the French toast. Then Emmy makes the food. I get to put snow and whipped cream.

"This is yummy, Emmy." I say as I lick my lips. I grin at her and she swipes my bangs away from my forehead and then kisses my nose.

"I'm glad you like them, bug. When you get done, you need to go wash your hands and then brush your teeth, okay? Then we can see if your mommy and daddy have any presents that you can open early."

"Okay!" I hurry and eat my breakfast. Then I hand my plate to Emmy and say thank you, because it's nice to have manners, and then I run upstairs to the bathroom. I have a special pink and purple princess toothbrush with bubble gum flavored toothpaste. I think it tastes very yummy.

After that I skip back downstairs to the kitchen. Emmy is waiting for me, and she gives me a piggy back ride to the living room.

"Mommy! Can I open a present early, please?" I beg mommy and daddy. I pull out the puppy dog eyes again and daddy nods.

"Sure, sweetie. Go pick one out." I cheer and run over to my table. It has four presents for me; two from mommy and daddy, one from sissy and one from bubba. Then I get three or four more my nana and papa, and some from my cousins, too.

I look at my presents carefully. I asked for soccer gloves, knee pads, some Barbie dolls, a coloring book and markers and a few movies. I pick up a big present. It's shaped like a box, and has butterfly-themed birthday wrapping paper on it.

I open it and find a scrapbook in it. "Wow! This is so cool! Now we can make our very own scrapbook, just like sissy and bubba has, Emmy!" I run over to the couch and sit beside her.

"This is pretty cool, bug. Do you want to start on it now? I bet we can get a couple of pages filled before it gets time for your party."

"Yes, please!" Me and Emmy go upstairs. We get out all of my pictures of us. There's some at the beach and at the lake; some from our ski trip we took at Christmas time and pictures of our presents from Santa at the cabin we stayed in. Then there are some pictures of me and Emmy building snowmen and snow forts in the snow. And making snow angles.

We even have pictures from my birthday last year, and Emily's birthday last year and this year. There are also a lot of photos of me and Emmy playing in the leaves or carving pumpkins, or in our Halloween costume last year.

"All right, bug. Let's get started. How do you want to separate the pictures?"

I shrug. "I dunno."

"Well', do you want to make different piles of the years? One pile will be from 1989, the next will be from last year, and the last pile will be from this year."

"Um…" I think for a minute. "No. Can we do something else?"

"Sure. How about we go by seasons? We can have one pile from summer, that will include pictures from the beach and the lake. Then we can have in another pile, pictures of us playing in the leaves, carving pumpkins and going trick or treating, then we'll have winter photos; our ski trip, Christmas photos, and all the pictures of us in the snow. Then we will have birthday photos in a pile by themselves. How does that sound?"

"Yeah. That's better."

"Okay, I am going to get hot glue gun. I want you to separate all the photos into those piles. Then I will glue them onto the pages. Okay?"

"'Kay!" Emmy leaves the room and comes back with the hot glue gun. After I separate all the pictures, Emmy glues them onto the pages. We get three whole pages done, almost all the way through our summer photos, before Mommy tells me it's time to get ready for my party.

* * *

Emmy helps me put on my nice outfit. It's a pair of shorts and pretty blue shirt that Emmy says makes my eyes go 'pop!'. Then I put on my sparkly sandals. I go downstairs and see my Aunt Maria, Uncle Caleb, my cousins Kay and Ray-Ray, and my Nana and Papa.

"Hi, JJ!" My cousin Kayleigh says. She gives me a big hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Kay!"

Next is Ray-Ray. She tells me happy birthday too and hands me three presents. "These are from me, Kay and our mom and dad." Ray-Ray says, and she holds up some bags.

Soon, Elena, Brea and Maddie get here. I race them to the backyard where my bounce houses are.

"Woah! You got the castle-shaped bouncy house!" Breanna squeals. I nod really fast.

"Yeah! Mommy and Daddy surprised me with it. I'll race you to it!"

"Okay! Ready, set, go!" Kayleigh yells. We all run over, and I win. Inside, Kay teaches me, Brea and Elena how to do a tumble where you bounce a little, bend over with your hands out and roll in a ball form. She and Ray-Ray know how to cause they are in gymnastics like Maddie.

I have fun at my party. I get lots of presents, cake and ice cream. We even go out to eat for dinner, to McDonald's! This is the best birthday in the whole world, and it's all because Emily came home, just like she promised she would!

* * *

 **So, here it is. I wanted to do an extended version of the birthday Emily was supposed to miss. Please review, and let me know what you thought. :)**

 **Next Up: _JJ's 9th birthday ('93)_**  
 **After that: _Elena/Brea's 9th birthday ('94)_**

 **Then: Extended version of JJ's soccer game. ('00)**  
 **Last: A series of short chapters with Emily i.e. during/after pregnancy ('08-'09)**

 **And that's it! I have approx. 8-10 chapters left. After that, this story will be at its end. :)**

 **I am going to make a short story. It will be about the Jareau and Scott family celebrating "firsts" without Rosaline. Ex. Elena/Brea's 10th b-day, Thanksgiving, Christmas, etc. I will put it up AFTER I finish both "Missing Scenes" for BFF. I only have major holidays and birthdays so far. If you want a specific something, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**


	15. JJ's 9th Birthday

**Disclaimers: I do not own CM or its characters. I only own Emily and JJ's extended families.  
Spoilers: None as of yet.  
Rating: K+**

 ***Extra kids are Emily's cousins***

 **Benson: 15 years old.  
Danielle: 11 years old.  
Megan: 11 years old.  
Julie/Paige: 10 years old.**

* * *

 **July 12th, 1993. JJ** **'** **s 9th birthday.**

Today is JJ's 9th birthday, and so far, it has been a blast. She woke up early, at Emily's house, had a big birthday breakfast, and watched some cartoons before getting dressed and heading into town to go to the toy story. There, she bought a soccer ball of all her own, since she's starting fourth grade and is going to be on the soccer team.

Then she headed home for some lunch, and she is currently watching James and Michael blow up two bounce houses in her backyard. She's waiting on Emily's cousins, Dani and Meg to arrive so Michael can start the grill for dinner.

"Hey, JJ!" Danielle yells as she runs to the backyard. "Happy birthday!"

"Hi! Thank you! Let's go see if my daddy has the bounce houses set up. I'll race you!" While the kids run over to the bounce houses that are now set up, Emily heads home to grab the few gifts for JJ that she has hiding in the closet.

"So, are your mom and dad gonna let you on the soccer team this year?" Dani asks while she and JJ sit to cool off from jumping around.

"Yep! Momma says I have to be in at least fourth grade and since I'm in it this year, I get to join! I can't wait; it's gonna be so much fun! I'll get to go on the bus with my friends when we have away games, and I'll have soccer meetings. My sister, Rosaline, her coach saw me kicking my soccer game and guess what she said?" JJ's asks, giddy and excited.

"What?" Meg, Emily's 11-year-old cousin, asks .

"She said I did the kicks really well, better than some of the older kids on the team even now. And she said that if I make the team, there's no doubt that I'll get Team Captain!"

"Really?! Jenny, that's great!" Meg says, knocking JJ down in a hug. As long as she's known the little girl, she has known that the little blonde has wanted nothing more than to be on the soccer team just like her older sister and brother. "It's really hard to have Team Captains on the younger teams because most of the kids are just starting when they get on the team."

"Yeah, I'm the captain of my team." Dani says. "But it took me a while to get there." The girls talk for a while longer before they decide to check out the other party games -pin the tail on the donkey, a piñata, and hopscotch on the number-painted stones along the edge of the patio.

A few minutes later, in the middle of a very intense game of freeze-tag, Emily's twin cousins, Julie and Paige, arrive. They bound over to JJ and both give her a hug.

"Jules, Jess! You made it! Come on!"

"Jess, you're it!" Meg yells. "The bounce houses and swing sets are base!"

"Okay!" Paige yells back. "I'll give you a three-second head start!" She counts to three while the others run across the yard. The girls play for the next 15 minutes, going between tag and hide-n-go-seek, to going in the pool that Jack and Caleb had surprised the kids with.

* * *

"Lunch, kids!" Michael calls out to the group of kids.

Everyone runs over, the kids and teens in various states of soaking wet and being dry with tangled-hair. They pile up to the tables. The kids giggle and laugh as they eat, talking about the new school year and vacations that have yet to be taken.

After lunch, the kids gather around so JJ can open her presents. Her family goes first. She receives a pair of soccer shoes, knee pads, and a bag to take with her to practice and games, and a water bottle. All three kids receive new items for their first year of soccer.

"Thanks for all the soccer stuff, Mom and Dad. I love my new knee pads! Can I put them on now? Please, please, please?"

Michael chuckles as he motions for her to go ahead. "I don't see why not. But only for a few minutes. You don't want to get them all stained up before your first practice." JJ happily tears into the packages and shows them off before putting them, her shoes, and her water bottle into her bag.

Next come the clothes. She gets two new outfits each from her parents, Amber & Jack, and Maria & Caleb, along with various shirts or shorts from her friends, Emily and James.

JJ looks through the goody bag that she gets next. This is basically just a big bag with a lot of smaller wrapped presents. She receives a yo-yo, a Rubik cube, a sticker book, a new coloring book and markers, some word searches and crossword puzzles, and some of the newest, fanciest colored pencils.

Michael sneaks out of the yard while JJ is preoccupied with showing her friends her goody bag. He comes back with a brand-new, pink and purple streamered, and sparkly bike.

JJ's eyes light up when she sees it. "Oh, wow! You got me a new bike? Thanks, Daddy! Thank you, Mom!" She runs over to it, with her friends following. "Look, Emmy! No training wheels!" She hops on, easily pushing off and riding in circles around the yard like a professional.

The last new bike she had gotten was over two years ago and had quiet the wear-and-tear on it. Once JJ had taken the training wheels off on her seventh birthday and learned to master without them, she rode it everywhere. To the park, to the store, Emily's house, school, church, everywhere she could go on it, she did.

"I see that, bug. Now you are officially a big girl."

"Wow, JJ!" Jess and Julie look over the bike in awe. "Your bike has a bell, a horn, _and_ basket!"

"Yeah!" Jules agrees. "That's really cool! Now you can carry your stuff in the basket, and you can honk _and_ ring a bell!" JJ grins as she lets Dani and Meg take turns riding the bike around the yard.

* * *

 **Later that night. Around 9 p.m.**

Later that night, JJ settles onto the couch at Emily's house. She decided she wanted her birthday to end with a sleepover because Emily's cousins were staying for few more days. Emily's older cousin, Benson, is due to arrive any minute with the movie he picked at the store.

"All right, girls, here is the popcorn." James says as he brings in a bowl. "You have pillows, blankets, snacks and drinks. Do you need anything else?"

"No, Uncle James," Megan replies. "I think that's it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?"

"Okay!" A few minutes later, the door opens and Benson announces his arrival.

" _Hola familia, traje la única, La Sirenita_!"

"Benny! _¡_ _Hola!_ Yes, you got it!" JJ cheers as she runs over to grab the movie and put it in the VCR player. "Thank you!"

Benny plops down on the couch and JJ presses play before coming back over to in sit in between Emily and Benson.

"Hey, happy birthday, baby girl." Benson says as JJ sits down. He leans over to kiss her forehead and she smiles at him.

"Thanks, Benny." The movie starts and the kids settle in for the night.

* * *

 **So here it is. Short and sweet.** **Benson is the same character from BFF v2 in the pool and cookout chapters.** **This story is coming an end. I want to give a huge thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! Here is what is to come:**

 **Up Next: _Elena/Brea's 9th birthday ('94)  
_ After that: _Extended version of JJ's soccer game. ('00)_  
Then: _A series of short chapters with Emily i.e. during/after pregnancy ('08-'09)_**

 **Once again, I am going to do a short story about the Jareau and Scott family celebrating "firsts" without Rosaline. I will put it up AFTER I finish this story. I only have major holidays and birthdays so far. If you want something else, PLEASE LET ME KNOW NOW.**


End file.
